Just A Bit Of Fu-VEELA!
by all-things-random
Summary: Hermione and the gang are back to repeat their last year at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy is also coming back, but he has a secret. One that he must keep as not to cause trouble... but when's that ever stopped anyone before? Pure Dramione fluffy goodness. Rated M for… well just about everything! VeelaFic! Fred is alive! Do not own the Image x
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story! For anyone who has read my other story (Muggle Love Story) I have had some serious internet and laptop problems and have not been able to write throughout the summer, which really upset me :'( But, I'm back now and can write to my heart's content.**

 **I started writing this story about March time. It is not finished, but I seem to be a good few chapters ahead so I decided to start putting it up so you lovely people can tell me if you like it or not and if I should continue, so please drop a review with your thoughts :D**

 **Rated M for swearing and lemony stuffs later on ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

 **Hermione POV**

I, Hermione Granger, am not a bad girl… at least, I didn't used to be. I always did my work, I paid attention in class, I didn't skip classes to go off and- Ok, let's not get too far ahead of ourselves. If I am to tell this story, I am going to do it right and in the correct order.

This is my story, much to my humiliation…

It was one of the warmest days Britain had seen all year, and I was spending it at 'The Burrow'. The grass was prickly under the bare skin of my arms and legs, but it didn't bother me as much as it probably should have. I watched the clouds in the sky, floating by without a care in the world.

I was just starting to drift off into a nice afternoon nap, when a ginger head appeared in my line of sight

"'Mione? Don't you dare fall asleep on me" The voice of Ginny Weasley invaded my ears, breaking the beautiful silence that had settled

"I wasn't leaving you, I was enjoying the peace and quiet" I said and closed my eyes, blocking out Ginny's face

"Bullshit. You were falling asleep and you know it" Ginny grumbled

"I wasn't" I said around a yawn

"Come on sleepy head. You can sleep when we go to bed, right now, I want you to put sun tan cream on my back" Ginny pulled me up, causing my eyes to open at the sudden movement, and shoved the bottle of cream in my hands. She then rolled over onto her stomach and lifted her top up. I let out a sigh, but did as she asked.

When I was just about done, I heard the crunching of grass and looked up to see 4 people walking towards us. I put the cap back on the cream and pulled Ginny's top down to signal that I was done.

"Hello ladies" The only non-ginger, said

"Harry!" Ginny squealed and shot up like a rocket onto her feet, then proceeded to pounce on my best friend, wrapping her arms and legs around him while she peppered his face with kisses

"Get a room" My other best friend mumbled

"Oh, leave them be Ron" I laughed

"Do I not get that kind of hello?" Ron asked suggestively

"Nope, sorry. Nice try though" I chuckled and laid back on the grass. Ever since we kissed down in the chamber of secrets, Ronald Weasley had been following me around like a lost puppy. He simply wouldn't take the hint that I don't want to be with him. I mean, I used to think I did, but while traveling with him, I realised that we were certainly not meant to be together. We fought and bickered and argued and it always got too much for him and he'd just walk out. How could anybody cope with that after every argument? We just clashed.

"Can't blame a guy for trying" Ron sighed and dropped down beside me

"That, dear Ronnie, is not how you woo a lady of our Hermione's standard" I opened my eyes to see George Weasley nodding in agreement with what his twin had said

"Quite rightly said brother mine. A lady of Hermione's quality standard must not have to put up with snivelling little toe rags like yourself, little brother" George said, putting on a posh voice

"Yes, Hermione deserves to be swept off her feet-" Fred said and pulled me up off the grass and into his arms

"She deserves to be treated like a princess-" George continued, taking me gently from his brother and spinning me around, trying to dance, but I couldn't hold in my laughter

"Treated like a queen-" Fred cut in and started spinning me in the other direction

"Given everything her giant heart desires-" George took me back and dipped me, making me squeal

"And more" George dropped me, making me squeal more, but Fred caught me under my arms and pulled me to stand up between the 2 of them

"Yeah, yeah. Leave her alone you guys" Ginny shoved them away and wrapped her arm around my shoulder protectively "Come Hermione, we shall see if Mother needs any help in the food making room" Ginny said all posh and dragged my laughing backside into the house. I really loved that family.

"Dinner's ready!" I called out to the boys about an hour later. I was just about to head inside, when a small dot in the distance caught my eye. I squinted and, as it came closer, I recognised that it was an owl

"Whatcha looking at 'Mione?" Harry asked as he and the boys approached me

"There's an owl" I said and pointed up into the sky

"Oh. So there is" Harry said, also squinting and fidgeting with his glasses to see clearly. He needed some new ones…

The owl was quickly approaching, so I sent the boys in for their food, while I grabbed some owl treats and waited for it to arrive. Which it did in no time. It landed on the wall next to me and pushed its beak forward to show that he had letters in it

"Thank you" I said and took the letters. The owl squawked and was about to fly off, so I held the treats out in my hand and the owl stopped. It looked at me, then at the treats and gently took them from my hand, one-by-one "There you go. Have a safe trip back" I said, stroking the owl. It gently pecked my finger and flew off into the air, hooting as it went.

"What is it 'Mione?" Ron asked around a mouth full of mashed potatoes

"Letters" I said, trying to hide the disgust at the sight of the food milling about in his mouth

"Who for?" Mrs Weasley asked. I looked down at the letters. There was 4 of them.

"One for Harry. One for Ron. One for Ginny. Aaaaand… Oh, One for me too" I said, handing the letters out. I looked at the back of mine and gasped "They're from Hogwarts" I said, noticing that mine was considerably heavier and bulkier than the others.

"They want us to go back?" Harry asked. I looked up to see that he had already tore his open. I sat down in my seat at the table and ripped the envelope apart. Something heavy fell onto the table, just missing my plate of food. I ignored it and read my letter;

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _I am delighted to inform you that you have been invited to come back to complete your final year at 'Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry' the coming September. You will be merged with the other returning students from your year, to create an '8_ _th_ _year' class. As I have only invited a select few, you will share all classes with your year._

 _In addition to inviting you to come back, if you do so, I wish for you to return as Head Girl. I think you would be the best possible choice for this important role and I do hope you will consider returning._

 _I have enclosed your badge. If you do not wish to return, I completely understand. Please send your reply and, if you decline this offer, do send the badge with it._

 _Hoping to see you in the coming year_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Head Mistress '_

"Wow! Head girl Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed and I looked up to see her holding a badge in her hand. She passed it to me and I inspected it.

I had always dreamed of being Head girl. And I did want to continue my education.

"I'm going" I said confidently

"Yay! We'll be together!" Ginny squealed and leaned over the table to hug me

"Watch it Gin!" Ron exclaimed as she nearly knocked his plate off the table

"I'll go too, I guess. I wouldn't hurt to complete our final year. We've done 6 already, another won't hurt" Harry said, staring lovingly at Ginny. He obviously just wanted to be with her. So cute!

"Won't hurt? Think of all the work! And our exams!" Ron protested

"Come on, Ronald" I sighed

"It's just stupid! What's the point?" Ron shouted

"The point, is that you are thick as 2 tons of shit" George snickered

"George! Watch your language around your poor mother!" Mrs Weasley scolded, then turned to Ron "It would do you the world of good Ronald. And you'd get to be with your friends at school one last time" Ron looked at Harry and Ginny, then turned to me and sighed

"Fine" He said dejectedly and Ginny started bouncing in her seat, having finally let go of me while her mother was talking.

After Dinner, we all headed up to our rooms to sort out what we needed to pack, as we would be leaving the next week.

"This is going to be great" Ginny said gleefully as she dug out her case

"It is" I said simply, already packing mine

"A fresh start" Ginny sighed and gave up trying to pull her case out from under her bed

"A fresh start" I repeated with a smile.

 **Again, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and if I should continue? Please let me know :D**

 **Much love**

 **Amy-Marie xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeyy! What? Another chapter? Already?! Yes my lovely readers, I bring you chapter 2! But din't get used to it! I have sorted a schedule out for this story, I shall be updating twice a week. Tuesdays and Fridays! As I believe those are my days off at Uni and can dedicate more time to perfecting spelling and grammar and whatnot.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy Chapter 2 and I will see you at the end!**

 **Hermione POV**

Standing on platform 9 and three quarters felt surprisingly normal. Watching the train pull in? Still normal. Sitting in our compartment? Normally normal. It all felt normal…. Yet, at the same time, it all felt surreal. I never thought I'd be able to return to my beloved school. I never thought my friends would be with me, especially when Neville and Luna joined us a little while after the train left the station.

"How was your summer?" I asked as they took a seat

"Perfect" Neville said and looked lovingly at Luna, who looked equally, if not more, lovingly back

"How cute! You need a guy Hermione" Ginny said, her tone of voice going from extremely high, to deep and serious in half a second

"Ginny I-" I started, but we were interrupted as our compartment door was slid open abruptly and a frantic looking Pansy Parkinson entered, looking around at us, then sighing in relief as she gazed upon me

"Granger! You've got to help! It's Draco, he's having some kind of fit" She had tears running down her face and her hair was all distressed

"Malfoy? What's that prick doing back? Why would we help him?" Ron scoffed

"Ronald!" I scolded and rushed after Pansy as she fled the room at seeing me stand. I mean, yeah, he was a prick, but if he was really having some kind of fit, then he could have something seriously wrong with him! He survived a war, would be a damn awful shame if he died right after it…

When I got to the compartment, the sight before me was terrifying and sent a shock of terror and fear through me. There were tare marks in the seat cushions, the stuffing thrown all over the place and laid among it on the floor, was the writhing body of Draco Malfoy. His dull blonde hair was sticking to his sickly white, sticky skin. Even as he writhed about in, what looked like pain, the purple bags under his eyes were very noticeable. I looked to Pansy and saw her crying and huddling into the arms of Blaise Zabini, who was watching Draco with worry in his eyes. They obviously cared for him. But why did they come to me?

I cautiously entered the compartment and knelt down next to Draco. I studied him a bit more and noticed something weird about his hands. His nails, they were more like talons. They were a sort of dusty black colour and there was bits of stuffing caught between them. So he had made the mess?

"Help him Granger. Please?" I heard Pansy sob behind me and I sprang into action. Well, I wouldn't say action. All I did was grab one of his flailing arms and he stopped. He just stopped still, all frozen and stiff like a board. He then let out a feral cry, followed by a weirdly erotic moan, before his muscles relaxed and he went unconscious.

"What the-" I started, but got interrupted

"I fucking knew it!" I heard Blaise hiss

"Thank you Granger, I don't know what you did, but I'm so thankful" Pansy cried and rushed to Draco's side and held his hand, but as soon as she touched him, he let out a groan and rolled away from her onto his side, facing where I sat confused on one of the torn seats.

"Is he… Ok? Is there any reason as to why this started?" I asked, pushing away my confusion for the time being

"He… He has a… a condition. But you will find out at the feast I suppose. Don't you worry your Gryffindor head about it" Blaise said and ushered me out of the compartment, before stopping suddenly "wait, would you help me get him off the floor?" He asked and I simply nodded, trying to take in all that had just happened. I walked back over to Draco and Blaise instructed me to take his wrists, so I did. But as soon as my skin touched his, I felt a spark right up my arms through my body, settling just below my stomach, making me gasp in shock and drop his arms as I was consumed by the most pleasurable feeling I'd ever encountered.

I looked down to see a pained look on Draco's unconscious face

"Oops" I mumbled as I realised I had probably hurt him by dropping his arms

"Are you Ok Granger?" Blaise asked

"Perfectly fine" I breathed out, then reached down to take his wrists again, this time by his shirt, and I was able to help Blaise lift him onto the seat so he could lay across it

"Thanks" Blaise said, collapsing into the spare seat next to Pansy

"Well, I'll be getting back to my friends" I said awkwardly

"Ok. Safe trip" Blaise puffed

"Thank you again" Pansy said and shot me a small smile, but there was something in her eyes that said she didn't really mean it, but I ignored it and made my way back to my own compartment. I resolved not to tell my friends about what happened, just that he had a fit and I stunned him to put him to sleep.

 **Blaise POV**

A new start. That's what mother had told me. Some reassurance she was.

I had met up with Draco on the platform. I had gotten a letter from him a few months back telling me all about his 'condition'. I had to admit, it wasn't so surprising to find out my best friend was a Veela. He had it in his blood, especially with him being in such an old pureblood family.

"Blaise" He greeted flatly as I approached him

"Draco" I replied, just as flatly, as I took him in. He looked a mess. His hair, usually so carefully styled, was dull and flat on his head, dangling on his forehead. His skin was a sickly, almost transparent, colour. And his eyes were a dull black, as opposed to his usual grey orbs… not that I look at his eyes very often. He looked extremely thin. His white shirt and black trousers hanging off him.

"Draco? Are you ok?" I asked, concerned for my friend

"Peachy" Draco grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking towards the train

"Is it because of… the thing you told me?" I asked quietly

"I'll tell you about it when we find a compartment" he hissed then walked into a random compartment, ushering me inside.

"So…" I urged, eager to know more about Veelas

"The Veela inside me is wreaking havoc on my immune system, my need for food and my stamina. I have been extremely ill, I haven't eaten in a few weeks and I simply don't have the strength to do anything. But I've been having these dreams" Draco sighed

"Dreams?" I asked

"Yes, Apparently, Veelas can have dreams of their destined mate, before they even know who it is" Draco mumbled

"So you know who she is?" I asked, genuinely happy for my friend

"No" My happiness level dropped

"No?" I echoed

"I can never remember her face. I only know that she goes to Hogwarts. She was wearing robes. I remember the colour yellow" Draco squinted, as if trying to remember

"So she's either a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor? Well, that takes out half the female population of the school" I said hopefully

"Yes. She's also brunette" Another deduction of the population "And likes to read… she told me" Draco blushed. Hold on… reading?

"Do you know her… blood status?" I asked cautiously

"I only know she isn't pureblood" Draco frowned slightly. I knew his views on blood status had changed dramatically, but I also knew it was still hard on him "She's also very smart" He sighed wistfully. I hope, for his sake, it isn't who first comes to mind….

"She told me that she was involved in the war too" He frowned at the floor of the compartment

"Mate it sounds like you're already in love with her" I joked

"In love with who?" A piercing voice squeaked and Draco hissed, covering his ears

"Fuck sake Pansy. Speak in a tone not only dogs can hear" Draco hissed

"Sorry Drakey" She said in a more human friendly tone and grabbed his arm. Draco hissed again and slowly pried her off his arm

"Don't do that. It makes me feel slimy" Draco scrunched up his face, before he suddenly turned in the direction of the compartment door. I looked up just in time to see the golden trio walk past. Well then.

I looked back at Draco to see his nostrils flaring and his eyes wide and blacker than before and claws attached to his fingers. He was digging his claws into the seat cushion under him and he looked about ready to bolt.

"Drakey? What's wrong?" Pansy asked and touched the skin of his wrist. What happened next, shocked us both. Draco's claws torn straight through the cushion and he threw himself across the compartment, ripping the opposite cushion, before falling onto the floor, where he started having some kind of seizure!

"Draco!" Pansy screamed

"Pansy, go get Granger!" I ordered, stepping back from the writhing body on the floor

"Granger? Hermione Granger? What will she-" I interrupted her wailing

"Just go! She'll know what to do!" I barked and watched Pansy run off. I then sent a patronus to McGonagall, who had been informed of Draco's condition. I just hoped she could help…

After Granger helped me with Draco and left awkwardly, I simply knew it. She was his mate. Boy, Draco would not like that. I had decided not to tell him though, and let him find out for himself.

McGonagall came rushing into the compartment and stopped at the sight

"What happened?" She exclaimed. I was happy that Pansy had gone to the bathroom to sort her face out

"He had a fit because he caught his mate's scent" I said simply

"His mate?" She asked, taking a seat next to me

"Hermione Granger. I had her come in to see if she could do anything. Draco described the dreams he'd had about his mate and he perfectly described her. She touched him and he calmed down. Now he's sleeping" I explained and watched the head mistress's shocked expression

"Oh dear me. I am now regretting my decision to make Mr Malfoy Head boy" She worried her bottom lip and I frowned in confusion

"Why?" I asked

"Well… Miss Granger is the head girl, meaning they would have to share a dorm" She shot me a worried look, before getting up and simply leaving. She couldn't just say something like that and leave. Draco would jump her in her sleep!

 **OK! So, tell me what you think, I admit, this isn't the best chapter, as I wrote it quite a while ago. But here it is! The story will get better. I promise! New chapter on Tuesday!**

 **Amy-Marie xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is! Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Hermione POV**

Hogwarts had been restored to its former glory over the summer and, in the ride up in the carriages, we were able to take it all in. It looked as good as new! Not a brick out of place. As we reached the gates, we saw that they were just as spectacular as they had always been.

"It doesn't even look like it's been disturbed" Harry said, a mixture of emotions crossing his face; Sadness and horror being very present

"I know" Ginny said and wrapped her arms around him as he leaned his head on her shoulder.

The carriage dropped us off just outside the gate, where McGonagall was waiting and greeting everyone as they walked through the magical barrier that protected the school.

"Welcome back" She said to the pair of girls in front of us. Her eyes lit up when she spotted our little group, then her face dropped almost completely when her eyes met mine, before she quickly threw the practiced smile back onto her face. Which I thought strange.

"Welcome back everyone, I do hope there will be no trouble this year" She said "Though I doubt that will happen" She added, her eyes lingering on me again. I frowned as she ushered us up to the castle. What was with her?

The great hall was just as it was in our previous years of schooling at Hogwarts. We took our seats at the Gryffindor table and it felt like nothing had changed. The food appeared at the tables not long after we arrived and it was surprising that there was no speech or any kind of announcements beforehand, but hunger outweighed our curiosity and we started piling our plates with food.

"Why'd you go help Malfoy, Hermione? I mean, who the hell cares about him?" Ron spat at me suddenly, as if it had been bothering him for a while "He's just a scumbag Deatheater" He basically growled

"Me. I care. You know it wasn't his fault, he can't help how he was raised. He was a helpless pawn in a chess game that Voldemort couldn't win" I snarled back, surprised by the amount of truth and aggression behind my words. Everybody looked at me in shock

"Christ Hermione. No need to be so-" Neville started

"Leave her Neville, she has every right to be like that" Luna said mysteriously. I was about to ask her what she meant, when McGonagall called us to attention.

"Welcome students, old and new" She started "I do hope this year will be one of reconciliations and happiness. Last year has taught us all lessons, some more important than most" McGonagall gave a look over our table until she locked eyes on me again, before she addressed the whole hall again "Now, just a few rules; the forbidden forest is strictly out of bounds, as is the astronomy tower for purposes other than lessons and astrology club. Curfew for 6th year and under is 10pm, our 7th years and returning 8th years, 11pm" That meant more time in the library! "I would also like to introduce you to our new head boy and head girl. It wasn't a very difficult decision to make, if I'm honest with you all. These are 2 of the best and brightest Hogwarts has ever seen, so please join me in congratulation Miss Hermione Granger as our new head girl…" The hall erupted into applause and I stood up and gave a sheepish wave, then sat back in my seat quickly, not liking all the attention "… And our new head boy… Mr Draco Malfoy" McGonagall sounded a little off but there was a few weak claps and a lot of whispering. Draco didn't even bother standing up, instead, when I looked over, I found that he was looking straight at me, his eyes wide and his face all sweaty while his, talon-less, hands gripped the table with such force that I thought it was going to break. I was so caught up in his intense stare that it wasn't until McGonagall hushed us all, that I was able to look away and focus on our headmistress again.

"I also have 1 last announcement to make. I shall not reveal who, but we do have a Veela at Hogwarts with us this year, they wish to remain anonymous to those who they do not deem it fit to know. That is all. Please finish your meals and head to your common rooms. Head boy and head girl, when you are done, meet me in my office" She then exited the great hall via the side door near the staff table.

Could it be that Malfoy is the Veela? It would make sense; the talons, the strange fit, the animalistic growl. But aren't they usually female?

"Fucking Malfoy" Ron growled

"What?" I asked, wondering if he had come to the same conclusion as me

"Head boy. That scumbag" Of course not…

"Oh, leave him be Ronald!" I exclaimed and stormed out of the hall and up towards the head teacher's office.

I walked up the eagle staircase, left open on purpose, and knocked 3 times on the office door

"Come in" McGonagall said and I entered the room, closing the door after me. She smiled up at me and gestured that I take a seat, which I did.

"Now, I know you're not stupid Hermione, quite the opposite, and I know you helped Mr Malfoy on the train and I'm sure you have put 2 and 2 together" She said

"Malfoy is the Veela" I said simply and she nodded

"Yes. And there are many things I wish to tell you, but I'm sure you will find just as much fun researching for yourself" McGonagall winked at me and I couldn't help smile at the thought of a challenge such as this. I knew there wasn't simply a book about Veelas, so the researching would be fun "I shall give you access to my private library if you so wish, you need just ask" My whole face started hurting because of the big grin on my face.

Just then, there was another knock on the door and McGonagall shot me a worried glance, before calling for the other person to enter. The door opened and Draco walked right in. He seemed calm enough. He closed the door then turned to face us, only to freeze up. His nostrils flared and his wide eyes darted around the room, finally landing on me, at which point, they started turning a darker shade of grey and his eyebrows furrowed, a small whimper leaving his mouth.

"Mr Malfoy? Would you like to take a seat?" McGonagall asked and gestured to the seat next to me

"I'm good here, thank you" It was the first time I'd heard him speak, not including the weird moan from the train compartment, and his voice sounded just as deep and even more smooth as the last time I heard him speak words, but it sounded a little strained. He leaned casually against the wall next to the door, looking like he was ready to bolt, and folded his arms across his chest.

I turned away from him with a curiosity growing within me to know what his problem was…

"Ok then, whatever makes you more comfortable. Miss Granger already knows of your… Condition. She is a very clever girl" McGonagall sent me a proud smile

"Great" I heard him mumble

"I don't have a problem Malfoy, I won't go around telling everybody either" I shot, turning to look at him again, frowning at him

"Only your 2 disciples" He growled

"No. I won't tell anybody. It's not my place" I defended. I don't know why it mattered, but I wanted him to trust me

"Whatever you say Her-Granger" Draco broke his stare and frowned down at his feet and I pretended not to notice his slip up of my name. Why did it send a shot of hope through me when I thought he was going to say my first name?

"Well… I would like to discuss your responsibilities as head boy and girl as well as the… uh… living arrangements" McGonagall said, making us both whip our head to look at her

"Living arrangements?" Draco said weakly, his voice breaking at the end

"Yes" She said gravely

"I can't… You can't…" I looked round at Draco to see that his hands had dropped and his face looked desperately at our headmistress. He started to sweat again and looked on the verge of a panic attack. I stood up to rush over to him, but his eyes locked on mine, stopping me in my tracks. They were black. The whole thing. Even the parts that were supposed to be white.

 **Draco POV**

She couldn't do this! I can't live with Hermione Granger! Oh, don't misunderstand me. It's not her blood or anything you'd think I would use as a reason in my previous years. You see, I am a Veela. And Hermione Granger? Well, she's my mate. My one and only. I've known for months. I didn't tell anybody, because I knew it would never happen, she hates me. She may have helped me on the train, but that's because she's a stupid, helpful Gryffindor… Ok… Maybe she isn't stupid…. But if I have to spend so much time around her, I'll jump her! Veelas are sexual creatures, especially before the mating ritual, and I can't have sex with anybody but my mate. It will literally cause me pain! Extreme pain!

Hermione stood up from her seat, pulling me from my thoughts, and started to make her way over to help me, obviously noticing that I was having a panic attack

"Sit back down" I said forcefully, and she did. Which got me thinking about other things I could have her do with just a command. An involuntary moan passed my lips and I saw Hermione flush slightly and shift in her seat. Oh god help me. I grabbed the door handle, ready to bolt, when McGonagall spoke

"Ok. Let's discuss your responsibilities" She said loudly, making Hermione jump and turn to face her quickly, breaking eye contact with me "You will need to call a meeting with the prefects to discuss the rota for patrolling, you 2 are required to patrol together" McGonagall shot me a pitiful look and I turned away from her. I knew she couldn't help it. It was tradition and now was as good a time as any to uphold the traditions. "You will also be planning the balls I wish to be thrown at Halloween and Christmas" Oh great. More dance lessons. "Now. Onto the living arrangements. You have got your own Dorm just down the hall from here. You each have a bedroom and you must share the common room, the kitchen and the bathroom-" I had to interrupt

"Bathroom? You want us to share a bathroom?" I said incredulously

"Yes" she said simply

"We'll make it work Malfoy" Hermione mumbled, just loud enough for my Veela hearing to pick up

"I guess we'll have to" I said, not liking the fucked up feeling in my stomach at the thought of an upset Hermione. She shot me a sideways glance and I couldn't help the small smile I shot at her. She quickly looked away, but I saw the smile she tried to hide as she turned, which made the fucked up feeling turn to a glorious tingly one. I then decided that I couldn't keep standing awkwardly beside the door and that sitting next to her wouldn't be all too bad and I slowly made my way to the chair next to her, taking in her glorious scent that got stronger with every step I took. She smelt like strawberries and mint.

I lowered myself into the chair and looked sideways at Hermione and briefly saw her small smile grow into a bigger one as she looked down at her lap. Damn, she's cute. _Whoa dude, cool it._

"Well then, I'm glad you have both taken it so well. I guess that's all. Your things have already been moved in, your dorm is down the hall to the left, the password is yet to be determined, so you will decide together when you get there. You are dismissed" McGonagall sent us both a hopeful smile and we stood and left together.

We walked down the hallway for what seemed like forever. She walked so close to me, then stepped even closer as the hallway started to darken.

"Why did she have to put us here? It's so dark" She said and I fought the urge to wrap my arms around her and protect her from the dark she seemed to be so scared of

"Scared of the dark?" I asked lightly

"While camping out in many strange forests and woods full of strange creatures that could rip you to shreds instantly, the dark doesn't really start to become your friend" She explained and I understood, the dark wasn't exactly my best friend either

"Hey, it's ok, I don't particularly like the dark either. Living with a mad man who calls himself the DARK lord? Not helpful" I chuckled darkly, images of the noseless bastard floating in my mind

"Well, you don't have to deal with him anymore" Hermione said, bringing me back to her and the light in front of us that shined on a portrait that obviously lead to our dorm

"Ah, a new year, 2 new heads. I'm Athena" The old lady in the portrait said "Think of a password dearies, and make it quick, an old dear like me needs her sleep" She said kindly

"You pick, I'm not too bothered" I said to Hermione

"Oh, ok then… Erm… I kind of became obsessed with this book series from the muggle world, do you mind if I use something from that?" She asked shyly

"Go for it" I said, chuckling at her innocentness

"Ok. Mockingjay" She said firmly to Athena

"Oh! You've got very good taste in books young lady. Not to mention your choice in male companion" Athena said and winked at Hermione before swinging open

"No! W-we aren't-" She started, but Athena just laughed and told us to go in or she'll lock us out, so we rushed inside.

The common room was amazing. It was just big enough for 2 people. It had a dark brown, carpeted floor and soft cream walls. There was a roaring fire with a soft white rug in front of it. A black, leather sofa sat on the opposite side of the rug to the fire, and had 2 matching arm chairs slightly further forward than the sofa, facing the fire.

Hermione let out a soft gasp as she looked around then darted into the kitchen, so I followed. The kitchen had laminate flooring and contained a small table with 2 chairs opposite each other. Then there were all the worktops and funny looking contraptions all over the place. This would not be a room I would be spending much time in.

"Oh, this is glorious! Just think of all the cakes and cookies I can make!" Hermione exclaimed and clapped her hands

"Cakes?" I asked, my opinion of the room improving

"Oh yes! I love baking and cooking! You will have a lot of home cooked meals!" She gushed, then paused, looking at me like she'd just realised I was there, even though she was just talking to me "I mean… If you want… You don't have to eat anything I make" She said sadly, her mood shifting instantly

"Hey, you can feed me whatever you like. Fatten me up and cook me if you really want, I'll die happy" I joked, bringing a smile to her beautiful face

"I won't go as far as cooking you, but I'll be happy to make you food" She beamed. Then basically skipped off to investigate the rest of the dorm.

"You're very accepting of me… Most people think I'm just some Deatheater who got lucky. And especially with me being a Veela, I thought you'd run away screaming" I commented, when we were relaxing in the living room half an hour later, she was curled up on the sofa with a book called 'The Hunger Games' and I was sat in one of the armchairs, watching her discreetly. I was pretty surprised she was as comfortable as she was around me. She slowly lowered her book to look at me, then put a bookmark in it and put it down gently next to her on the sofa

"You couldn't have helped or stopped what happened last year. I know you had no choice in how you were raised. It wasn't your fault, so get that in your head. Ok?" She said passionately and I simply nodded "And as for the whole Veela thing. Well, I'm curious to be honest. I haven't read much about them, they're difficult to find in books, but I'm up for a challenge" She smiled at me and my heart fluttered. I sound like a fucking girl!

"Thank you" I said sincerely "And, if you want, I can try and answer some questions about Veelas?" I suggested and her face lit up like a bloody Christmas tree!

"Really?" She gushed and got up on her knees on the sofa and scooted over to the side of the sofa that was closest to me, making me have to hold my breath as her luxurious scent washed over me. I simply nodded at her and tried not to laugh at the excitement in her eyes

"Ok, ok… Erm… How have you changed since you became a Veela?" She asked and pulled out a notebook from between the sofa cushions. When the hell did she put that there? We've been here less than an hour!

"Well, it started when I became of age. On my 18th Birthday, I woke up in agonizing pain. It felt like currents were shooting through my veins, boiling my blood under my skin" The memory alone sent fear trickling through me "I couldn't see through all the pain, there was just a hot, white light in my vision. I could hear my mother screaming my name as I writhed in pain on the bed. Then I blacked out. When I woke again, the pain was gone. I could see my mother sat next to my bed. When she noticed that I was awake, she started apologising for not telling me. I told her it was alright, though I didn't know what she was talking about. She grabbed my hand and helped me up, then stood me in front of the mirror.

"My skin had a shiny white gleam to it that seemed to sparkle, my muscles were more defined, my hair was lighter and softer to touch and I was a few inches taller too. But the thing that stood out the most, were the wings. Great jet black wings that grew out from my shoulder blades. My mother then told me I was a Veela and… yeah" I finally brought myself to look up from the floor, where my eyes had wandered throughout the story, and looked up at Hermione to see her staring at me with wide eyes, her notebook and pen forgotten in her hands "A-Are you ok, Granger?" I asked, getting worried when a minute passed and she didn't blink

"C-Can I see?" She asked

"See what?" I asked, confused, I told her a lot of things. If she wanted to see my muscles, I wouldn't say no.

"Your w-wings" She stuttered, which I found adorable

"Oh… Well… A Veelas wings are very sacred and private to them…" That was true, but I would gladly show her, but the thing was… my wings weren't black anymore, they were a sort of grey colour

"You don't have to" She rushed to say, her face flushing

"I will… Just… Not now" I smiled and saw a flicker of hope in her eyes.

An hour of questioning followed and I could see Hermione starting to get tired, so, after a particularly long yawn, I told her to ask 1 more question, then go to bed

"Ok" She'd said "Is the whole 'mate' thing true?" She asked the one question I was hoping to avoid

"Yes, it is true" I said, hoping she wouldn't ask about details, but who was I kidding? This was Hermione Granger I was talking about

"Really? Well, have you found yours yet? How do you know if you've found her? Is it even a girl? What happens if you don't find her? Or him?" She kept sprouting off questions I didn't want to answer, so I ended it

"Hey, I said one more question, you've asked one, now off to bed before you dislocate your jaw with all your yawning" I joked and she huffed, but grabbed her stuff and stood up

"Fine. Thank you for answering my previous questions though, it's been really enlightening. Goodnight Malfoy" She said and walked to her room.

I hadn't ever been as happy as I was in that hour with Hermione, answering all her questions and seeing her face light up with every piece of new information. But I knew she would want to know about my mate. And she wasn't stupid, she would figure it out eventually.

 **Yaay! This one was much longer than the previous ones! Just a heads up, when Hermione eventually finds out, she will not be making it easy for Draco, despite how friendly they are. Just incase you thought it was going to be a soppy one where she just falls into his arms. big no. Hermione is strong and wouldn't fall that easily into his arms!**

 **Until Friday!**

 **Amy-Marie xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm having a really shitty day guys :'( so I wont leave much of an authors note**

 **Enjoy...**

 **Hermione POV**

It was strange to be in the presence of Draco, without him being a stuck up arsehole. It was nice though. And he can be sweet when he wants to be. It was really nice of him to answer all my questions, but something didn't sit right about the way he brushed off the whole 'mate' thing. Maybe his mate really was a guy? I decided to find out.

So, the next morning, I made sure I was up and ready way before I needed to be, so I could catch him and question him more while we walked down to the great hall. When he came out of his room, I was already sat on the sofa. As soon as he saw me, his body went rigid and his eyes turned the same dark grey as they had at dinner the previous night

"Malfoy?" I asked and walked over to where he stood, still in his bedroom doorway, his hand on door handle. He eyed me as I got closer, but didn't stop me "What's wrong with your eyes?" I asked, standing on my tiptoes to take a closer look "they're almost black" I murmured "Is that a Veela thing?" I asked and he nodded stiffly. I found my eyes wandering to his lips and had an urgent need to kiss him "What happens if your mate kisses you for the first time?" I found myself asking

"Immeasurable pleasure…" He replied distractedly, his voice deeper and huskier than the last time I'd heard it

"And if they aren't your mate?… And they... kiss you..." I trailed off, not looking away from his lips

"Excruciating pain" I looked up at his eyes to see the black orbs focused on my own lips. Excruciating pain? I pulled away, suddenly realising what was happening. I was going to kiss Draco Malfoy!

We stared at each other uncertainly, before he spoke

"Lessons start in 15 minutes" He mumbled and I snapped my eyes away from his and to the clock that was ticking away on the wall near the kitchen entrance

"Shit" I cursed, grabbed my bag and ran down to the great hall in hopes of grabbing a slice of toast before charms.

I made it just in time and was able to take a seat at an empty desk in front of Harry and Ron

"Run late this morning?" Harry asked as I wiped toast crumbs from around my mouth

"Erm, yeah" I said, knowing, from last night's Q and A, that Malfoy had excellent hearing and could probably hear us from where he sat 2 isles to the right and 3 seats back, having obviously skipped breakfast

"You don't sound too sure there" Ron joked and I shot him, what I hoped was, a convincing smile, before facing the front where Professor Flitwick was climbing onto his teaching stool.

The morning of my first day back at Hogwarts, went by in a flash and it was soon lunch time.

"Are you ok today, Hermione?" Harry asked when we were sat at the Gryffindor table

"Yeah, why?" I asked, munching on half a ham sandwich

"You seem a little… off" Harry eyed me worriedly

"Off?" Ginny questioned, taking a seat next to me

"Is it Malfoy? What did the ferret do?" Ron growled and I couldn't help but dart my eyes over to the Slytherin table at the mention of his name, searching for him

"No, it's not Malfoy" I said and focused back on the sandwich

"The way you looked at his table says otherwise" Ginny whispered in my ear, while the boys both just shrugged and piled their plates with cakes and snacks. I shot Ginny a sideways glare and ignored her for the rest of lunch.

"I'm heading to the library" I said, as I had a free period after lunch

"I'll come with you" Ginny said and shot up, leaving her half-filled plate and following me out. I shot her a frown, but allowed her to come with me anyway.

We walked in silence for a little while, until we heard footsteps heading our way from around a corner. They faulted a bit then stopped, before continuing to bring Malfoy around the corner

"Hello Malfoy" I don't know what caused me to call out to him after the whole fiasco that morning

"Erm, hi Her-erm Granger" He stuttered and turned a bit pink and, you only would have noticed if you were looking for it, his eyes were the same coal black from that morning, though the blackness didn't cover the whites of his eyes this time. He slowly came to a stop in front of me "I, erm, think it's only fair that I get to ask you the questions tonight" He said, trying to smile, but he seemed preoccupied

"I think that's only fair, though I doubt I'm as interesting" I said, lightening the mood considerably

"I'm sure you're more interesting than you think" He murmured and lifted a hand, tugging gently on one of the curls close to my face, before tucking it behind my ear. I suddenly felt a jolt zip through me, much like the one on the train, and struggled to keep in the whimper, but I did lean into his touch until the back of his hand skimmed my cheek and I let out a small gasp. He pulled his hand away sharply and quickly turned and walked away awkwardly.

"Well… that was educational" Ginny drawled, startling me

"Holy fuck… I forgot you were there" I flushed and continued down the corridor

"Evidently" Ginny smirked and skipped after me, hands clasped behind her back "Care to tell me what that was?"

"I couldn't if I wanted to. I have no idea" I mumbled and picked up the pace

"Well, it looked to me, like there was a little… something, between you guys" Ginny teased

"Me and Malfoy?! Don't be ridiculous!" I laughed out loud… maybe a bit too loud

"You can't kid me 'Mione. There's definitely something there" Ginny then dropped the subject, for which I was thankful for, and we manage to get to the library, only for Ginny to leave me straight away. Mischievous girl.

 **I know it probably isn't as good as it could have been but... meh... Had the worst day in the history of worst days. upset like 7 people in the process too. not my day so please be gentle with any reviews?**

 **Amy-Marie xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've decided to give in and just go for the classic amortentia. It was bound to happen eventually. :3**

 **Chapter 5**

Draco Malfoy was one tough cookie. He avoided me all afternoon. In transfigurations I saved him the only seat next to me, but he managed to convince Zabini to sit next to me instead, I tried to corner him in the hallway outside the classroom, but he managed to blend in with the crowds and I missed him. And so that found me in potions, trying to catch his eye from where he sat at the table next to me.

"Amortentia" The voice pulled me away from the blonde and to the greasy haired teacher at the front of the class "Now, before you all start gaggling and screaming like a bunch of banshees, you will get yourselves into the groups I have assigned you. You will be working in pairs but will share the ingredients with the other pair at your table. You must work with a student from an opposing house and I will have no complaints. There will be no substitutions" Snape said in his monotone voice and flicked his wand at the black board and names started writing themselves out.

When everyone's name was on the board, table numbers appeared next to each group. I looked about for my name and was pleased to find that I was with Draco and Ron. Then my face scrunched up as I read over the last name. Pansy Parkinson. Urgh. She was nice enough on the train, but I couldn't help but notice the sly glares she had been shooting me all day.

I assembled at table 5 and was soon joined by Ron, who sat as close to me as he could get

"Can you believe we have to work with those snakes?" Ron grumbled

"I'm sure it won't be that bad Ron" I sighed

"Of all the Gryffindors to be put with" I heard a shrill voice grumble and cringed as it got closer "The ginger and his girlfriend" I tried to fight back the shiver as I heard his voice

"Actually, they're not together" Was all he said, but his voice was so smooth

"Yeah right" Pansy replied, before she appeared in my eye line and plonked herself heavily into the chair next to me.

"Sort between you who will be working with who" Snape instructed and we all stared at each other. I looked to Draco and he was looking between me and Ron suspiciously, before he focused on me. Parkinson opened her mouth to speak, but Draco interrupted her

"Granger, let's get to work" He said and smiled at me. A genuine smile. I almost melted

"No! I wanted to work with Granger!" Parkinson squawked and stood up, stalking over to him

"Should have said sooner" Draco shrugged and walked around her to take her empty seat next to me, leaving her to sit in the spare seat next to Ron

"Page 472. Begin" Snape took a seat at his desk and pulled out a stack of papers

"You set up the cauldron, I'll get the ingredients" I said and waited for Draco to nod in agreement, before I wandered to the supply cupboard with my book.

I gathered all the ingredients in my arms, as well as my book, and stumbled out of the closet, pushing through other people, all while trying not to drop the ingredients. I was almost out, when I bumped into someone and stumbled. I felt the ingredients slip from my arms and felt another arm come around me to stop me from falling. I looked up to see Draco smiling down at me, the ingredients in one arm

"I came to see what was taking so long" He explained as we walked back to the table

"Thanks" I flushed and hugged my book to my chest.

He placed the ingredients in the middle of the table so that Ron and Parkinson could get to them too, then pulled the book out of the tight hold I had it in and laid it flat on the table so we could both see. I snapped out of my little phase, and turned to the book.

"No! You idiot! The book says a LOW heat!" I heard Parkinson screech and looked up to see her standing over Ron as he stayed seated

"I was changing it! Keep your bloody knickers on!" Ron shouted back

"Don't shout at me you big oaf!" Parkinson shouted again and I sighed

"I'll shout at you if I want to bitch face!" Ron snarled

"How dare you! Drakey did you hear what he said to me?!" I heard Draco sigh too

"Yep" He replied in an uninterested tone

"Well… Do something about it!" She demanded

"Nope" he said, then turned to me "I'll prepare the rose thorns, you crush the moonstone into a fine dust" he smiled

"Ok boss" I said and got started.

"'Mione? Which is the peppermint and which is the moonstone powder?" Ron asked across the table

"I can't help you Ron, We aren't working together" I said as I continued to crush the powder in my bowl

"Can't you just tell me?" He whined

"Figure it out for yourself" I hissed, not looking up from what I was doing

"'Mione-"

"No Ronald. Do it yourself" I growled and aggressively started pounding the powder

"Cool it" Draco chuckled next to me and I turned to see him smirking down at the rose thorns. Now was my chance to talk to him.

"So, why have you been avoiding me all day?" I asked casually, lowering my voice slightly

"Have I?" He asked, but his voice had turned stiff

"Yes. I was just curious as to why" I pushed

"I don't know what you're on about. If I've been ignoring you, it hasn't been on purpose" Draco said, continuing to prepare the rose thorns

"Hm. Ok then" I mumbled, not wanting to push any further and get him angry. I do not want and angry Veela on my hands.

We had just finished the potion, when my senses were assaulted by the most magnificent smells

"Oh wow" I hummed and took a deep breath in, taking in the addictive scent. I looked over at Draco and saw that his eyes had turned that black colour again and was staring at the cauldron with such intensity that I didn't really want to interrupt him, but I did anyway. "Draco" I whispered "Your eyes" He just swung his head round impossibly fast to look at me

"What about them, Hermione?" He asked, his voice deep and husky, causing me to melt a little bit inside

"Erm… They-They're… erm…" I stuttered as he stared at me, his eyes so intense and black that I got lost in them

"They're what, Hermione? You seem a little… distracted" He basically growled and leaned closer to me. I felt my stomach do a little flip, shocking me, and making me let out a small gasp, to which Draco smirked at and shot me a wink.

"N-No, Draco. They're black" I stuttered and mumbled, averting my eyes down to the table to observe Draco's talons digging into the table

"Shit" He grumbled, seemingly snapped out of his flirty nonsense phase. I looked up as he closed his eyes and pulled his hands down onto his lap. It then occurred to me that Draco could obviously smell his mate in the amortentia. That's why he was all flirty with me! Surely Snape should have known that before setting the task!

I looked over to the teacher's desk to see Snape watching Draco in an interested manner. Dick. I put my hand on Draco's arm and he whimpered

"I'm sorry, but you need to leave the room Draco. You'll be smelling your mate and you might not be able to control yourself" I whispered, letting go of him

"But the smell… It's so… Good" He moaned, making my stomach flip again

"But Draco-" I started

"Drakey! What's wrong?" Parkinson screeched across the table

"Urgh" Both Draco and myself groaned as she got up and rushed over to him

"What have you done to him?" Parkinson shrieked, putting a hand on his arm, but Draco instantly pulled his arm out of her grasp with a hiss. Strange, he didn't do that with me. Maybe he just trusted me. That thought made me surprisingly happy.

"Drakey? What's wrong?" She asked again, trying to grab at him a second time, but he shuffled towards me, which made me happier for some reason. With his eyes still closed, he reached out for my hand, so I subtly took his searching hand in an attempt to comfort him. And it worked. He relaxed and took a deep breath

"I'm fine Pansy. I just don't feel too good" Draco said in a clear voice

"Miss Granger, take Mr Malfoy to the hospital wing. Don't bother coming back, your potion is done. 10 points each" A voice said and I looked up to see Snape standing behind us, eyeing our joint hands. I tried to let go, but Draco tightened his grip

"Yes sir" I said and started gathering my stuff with one hand, before I had to turn to Draco "You need to let go so I can gather your stuff for you" I whispered and he did. I put his stuff in his bag, put it on his shoulder and put a hand on his other shoulder to guide him out of the room. As soon as we left, he weaved his fingers through mine and I looked up just in time to see him close his eyes again.

"You can open your eyes now" I said in an uneven voice. It was all throwing me off, wasn't he supposed to be repulsed by girls due to his condition? Maybe he didn't think of me as a girl? Thanks Malfoy…

"I don't want to risk running into anyone" He said

"You should be fine by now. And you want people to see us holding hands?" I questioned and he sighed and let go of my hand, leaving it all cold. I shrugged it off and looked up at his eyes, which were still black

"They won't go back to normal until I get a potion from my room. Skip the hospital wing, they can't do anything. I usually keep a bottle in my robes, but I had to take it this morning on my way to class" He explained and changed direction

"Well… Do you know who your mate is?" I asked, remembering my task to get it out of him. He sighed

"Yes" He said and started walking faster, but I managed to keep the pace

"Well that's great!" I exclaimed, jogging slightly next to him

"Not particularly" He grumbled

"Why not?" I questioned, this was my chance to learn more about Veelas and their mates

"She doesn't feel the same" He said simply, keeping his voice indifferent, but the slight crinkle between his eyes said differently. So it was a girl.

"You just need to prove to her that you've changed" I said as he started to pick up his walking pace again, so I was practically running to keep up with him. His legs were so long!

"She's very level headed, but she has this fiery temper" He said with a small smile, like he doesn't mind that about her "Which I find kind of endearing" He chuckled

"How can you be attracted to someone with a bad temper?" I puffed and he slowed down, realising that I was running and out of breathe

"You know I like a good argument, Hermione. I can just never resist. And imagine all the angry sex" He laughed. I felt my face heat up to volcanic temperatures as I looked down at the floor "Oh, don't be so embarrassed Hermione, I'm a Veela remember. Sexual creature by nature. I just can't help myself" I looked up at him from under my lashes and he winked at me, before turning to the portrait to our common room as we approached it.

"Mockingjay" I mumbled and walked in ahead of Draco. I heard him grunt slightly and turned to see him still stood outside the common room, breathing heavily through his nose

"Draco? Are you ok?" I rushed towards him, he looked to be in pain

"Yes. I'm just having a little battle with my Veela" He grunted "He wants to come out and play" He chuckled deeply

"Do you need your potion?" I asked and he nodded. I grabbed his arm and dragged him inside the common room so nobody saw him, and let the portrait door close behind us. "Where is it? I'll get it for you" I said, but Draco shook his head frantically

"No! You can't go in my room Hermione" He rushed out

"Sorry" I mumbled and started shuffling my feet

"Just, my sense of smell is severely heightened and I will have your scent in my room and it'll just be out of place to me" He tried to explain, but it did still hurt a little that he didn't want me there

"It's fine. It's your room" I said with a shrug, trying to brush it off

"Hermione-"

"Potion" I cut him off and he just nodded and shuffled into his room, emerging 10 minutes later, his eyes back to their normal molten silver colour.

"Better?" I asked

"Little bit" Draco sighed and flopped down on the arm chair closest to me

"Why only a little bit?" I was curious

"My Veela is getting quite impatient now. I've knew who my mate was since a few days after I… changed. That's 3 months now. And he isn't enjoying these potions, they're made to supress him, but recently, it's like he's started getting used to them, building an immune system to fight off the effects of the potion" he ran his hands through his hair and I found myself wanting to know if his hair felt as soft as it looked…

"Well, what would be so bad about letting him, as you said, come out and play?" I asked

"Well, for starters, he'd have no trouble finding my mate and claiming her where she sits" He mumbled "Or stands" He quickly added

"Oh" I said, slumping slightly

"And, when he would catch wind of her scent, I'd be walking around with big black eyes and talons. Not very inconspicuous" He chuckled and I chuckled lightly with him

"I guess not. But, I mean, I'm not trying to push, but you talk like he's a different person, couldn't you talk to him and make a deal? Surely you can talk to him?" I asked, I honestly wanted to see what his Veela was like. Was he as bad as Draco made him out to be?

"I don't know Hermione… He seems to like the idea, but I'm still not sure…" Draco said hesitantly

"It's ok Draco, it was just an idea. I'm just trying to help you" I said, leaning over and placing my hand over his knee in a comforting way. His head shot round to observe my hand as it sat on his knee. I went to pull my hand away, thinking I'd disturbed him, but his hand shot out and covered mine

"I like it" He said, a small smile appearing on his face

"I've wondered about that actually. How come you can't stand Pansy, or any other girl, touching you, but you're ok with me?" I asked, honestly really curious

"I... I guess… I know you won't treat me differently because I'm a Veela… I guess I trust you" He managed after quite a bit of fumbling and stuttering over his words

"Why should anybody be treat differently because of something they can't help? Just because you're different? Different is just another word for unique. Why should you be criticised for being unique" I explained with a shrug, staring down at his large hand covering my own dainty one.

Draco suddenly looked towards the door

"What is it?" I asked, but Draco just continued to look at the back of the portrait of Athena

"Hermione!" I jumped, my hand falling from beneath Draco's and I let out a growl of frustration, causing Draco to look at me in confusion

"I can never get away from him" I explained with a sigh, inwardly debating whether or not to open the door. That's when the unwanted guest started banging on the portrait.

"Well I never! How dare you! I am Athena! Goddess of love! How dare you bang on my portrait like it's any old wooden door! You should be ashamed!" I heard Athena start yelling and I tried my hardest to hold in the giggles, but had to hide my face in a cushion to try and silence them.

"I'll get rid of him if you want me to" Draco said and went to get up

"Its fine Draco" I stopped him when my giggles had subsided. I let out a sigh and stood up just as my name was yelled for a second time, which really pissed me off, so I opened the portrait with a bit more power than I intened and caught it just before Athena was smashed into the wall

"Sorry Athena!" I yelled and checked to make sure she was ok

"Oh! It's fine my dear, just be careful next time" Athena chuckled, sounding quite like she'd been shocked.

"Now. You" I said turning angrily on my best friend "What the hell do you think you're doing shouting and banging on poor Athena's portrait?" I asked, my arms crossed across my chest and my most stern face on

"You weren't answering" Ron mumbled

"Give me more than a few seconds Ronald. What if I'd been getting changed? Would you have preferred me to come running to the door half naked?" I asked and watched as Ron's face started to flush and his head went down to try and hide it. Oh for goodness sake.

I suddenly heard a deep growl from behind me and turned around to see what the hell it was, and gasped...

 **AHAHAHAHAHAHA! EVILLL! Have to wait till Friday to find ooouutttt! Though maybe a few of you have some ideas? I'd love to hear them in the comments. Also, think this is the longest chapter yet! :D enjoy the rest of your Tuesday, I'm now off for a cinema date with my fella to see the new Maze Runner movie; The Scorch Trials! :D 3**

 **Amy-Marie xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**HAPPY FRIDAY! I went and saw The Scorch Trials and it was AMAZING!**

 **Also, I have embarassingly noticed, and have been told, that I have been mixing up my Greek Goddess's, mixing up Athena and Aphrodite. So, just to clarify, I will be fixing my mistake and the portrait guarding their dorm will be changed to Aphrodite :3** **Anywhooo I will now leave you to the latest chapter and I will talk to you at the end!**

 **Enjoy you beautiful people! ^.^**

 **Chapter 6**

There stood Draco. At least I thought it was Draco. Who else could it had been. This magnificent creature in front of me resembled him greatly, but I couldn't really concentrate on that at the time. I was more preoccupied by the giant, grey

wings that were protruding from the possibly Draco's back!

I quickly turned around to see Ron still looking at the floor and panicked. Ron couldn't see Draco like this! I quickly slammed the portrait closed, locking Ron outside, and myself inside.

"Draco" I hissed "What the hell are you doing? Now is not the right time to let your Veela out! What if he'd seen you?!" I whisper-shouted, but he just continued to glare at the closed portrait "Hey! Angel boy" I said waving my hand in front of his face, just as Ron started banging on the portrait again, getting another scolding from Aphrodite

"I'm not an angel Hermione" Draco said, his eyes shifting rapidly to mine

"I know, but… the wings… kind of like an angel… Never mind that. What the hell were you thinking? He could have seen you! We're bloody lucky he didn't!" I scolded, but he managed to turn it right around. His wings widened and spread out slightly, making his more intimidating… or at least I think that's what it was, it kind of fascinated me, I found myself wondering how wide they were fully stretched… until my thoughts were interrupted by more banging and shouting from Ronald.

"The reason I wasn't seen was because you were speaking with the ginger haired moron, about you being half naked, and he basically came right where he stood" Draco growled

"Oh come on. I know he's a bit… taken with me. But I very much doubt… that… happened" I said, trying to hide the deep blush I knew would be spreading across my cheeks

"Believe me… he wasn't far off Hermione" Draco growled again, this time at the portrait

"Just… Go calm down in your room until I tell him to piss off" I said. More like demanded

"Hmmm… I quite like it when you swear… It's very… Badass. For you anyway" Draco basically purred and winked as he sauntered to his room, wings just barely brushing off the floor as he went.

When his bedroom door had closed, I let out a shaky breath. He would have to stop with all the purring and winking and flirting crap before he finds his mate, or she will be extremely put out. Also, it does turn me on a little bit if I'm honest….

More banging and shouting brought me back to the big pain in my ass that needed dealing with. I growled and stalked back over to the portrait. I opened it, more carefully this time, before I exploded!

"Ronald Weasley! It was made obvious by the amount of time it took for me to answer the door that this really isn't a good time! What the hell do you want?! And be quick because I have things to see to!" I shouted, grabbing the attention of a first year passing by. I sent him a stern look and he scurried off

"Uh… W-well… I was just... Wondering… what was up with Malfoy… And-" I couldn't listen to his petty little voice anymore

"And if he tried to hurt me? Or if he really needed to go to the hospital wing? Or maybe even if he tried to corner me and have his way with me? If I let him?" I said all dramatic like. There was a sudden loud thump coming from inside Draco's room and I shot a worried glance to his door, knowing he could hear us crystal clear.

"Well… Yeah…" Ron said sheepishly and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment

"Well, as you can see, I am perfectly fine. Uniform still intact" I said bitchily

"I'm just looking out for you Hermione" He mumbled

"No Ron. If you were, wouldn't Harry be asking too? He knows I can handle myself. He believes in my ability to look after myself. I don't need you babysitting me. I want a friend, not a guard dog. Goodbye Ronald" I turned and stalked back into my dorm and let the portrait close again on my friend. This time he didn't knock again.

 **Draco's POV**

Stupid fucking Weasley! There I was, listening in on their conversation, waiting for Hermione to tell him what's what, when she goes and mentions herself being half naked. Admittedly, my first thought was an image of a half-naked… ok maybe it was fully naked…. Hermione. Then, I sensed it. Well, more like smell it. I could smell the testosterone and hormones basically rippling off the guy my mate was talking to.

I lost it. But I found that I didn't quite mind, as I still felt in control.

I felt my wings spreading from my shoulder blades and walked towards the portrait. I saw Hermione turn and stopped, a little bit worried as to what would happen when my Veela saw her for the first time himself, rather than through my eyes. I felt the rage build, as well as a strong need to protect my Hermione from that pervert standing in front of her, but Hermione gasped and slammed the door shut, turning to face me.

Her eyes wandered over me, hovering on my wings. I didn't move, giving her time to see my most private feature of my Veela side.

"Hey! Angel boy" I heard Hermione say

"I'm not an angel Hermione" I said, shifting my eyes to her. She couldn't call me an angel. I was far from it. Angels were pure and good.

"I know, but… the wings… kind of like an angel… Never mind that. What the hell were you thinking? He could have seen you! We're bloody lucky he didn't!" She tried to scold me, but it really didn't work for her. She wasn't half as scary as she thought. I spread my wings and tuned out the raging baboon on the other side of the portrait. He wasn't my concern at the moment.

"The reason I wasn't seen was because you were speaking with the ginger haired moron, about you being half naked, and he basically came right where he stood" I tried to keep my voice normal, but I found myself thinking about a very naked Hermione, so it came out as more of a growl. I needed to get myself under control.

"Oh come on. I know he's a bit… taken with me. But I very much doubt… that… happened" I don't know who she was trying to convince, but the fact that she couldn't see the boner in his school trousers, was astounding

"Believe me… he wasn't far off Hermione" I growled again, eyeing the portrait where I knew he still stood…

"Just… Go calm down in your room until I tell him to piss off" she demanded and I found myself almost wanting to go against her, just to make her all frustrated. She was fucking sexy when she was angry…..

"Hmmm… I quite like it when you swear… It's very… Badass. For you anyway" I couldn't control my mouth in that moment, my Veela obviously deciding to take over while I was fantasising… I closed the door behind me when I entered my room, and took a deep breath.

"You need to cool it with the flirting" I growled quietly

' _It's only a bit of flirting. I promised I wouldn't take it too far. It's just a bit of fun. Getting us into her head'_

"Just lighten up with it, hey?" I sighed, but my Veela went quiet as I heard Hermione start talking, sounding quite angry…

' _I bet she looks sexy as fuck'_

"Shhh" I whispered and sat down on my bed to listen.

"Uh… W-well… I was just... Wondering… what was up with Malfoy… And-" The idiot started, but Hermione cut him off

"And if he tried to hurt me?" Hermione asked, which had me growling and getting up off the bed. I would never hurt my mate! "Or if he really needed to go to the hospital wing?" I mean I didn't, but it still got me mad and had me standing right at the door, ready to swing it open "Or maybe even if he tried to corner me and have his way with me?" I faltered at this point "If I let him?" My wings spread right out as images filled my head, knocking all my books off the bookshelf, causing a loud thud. Fuck.

"Well… Yeah…" Even I knew that was the wrong thing for the idiot to say

"Well, as you can see, I am perfectly fine. Uniform still intact"

' _Oh, it won't be when I'm finished with you my dear'_

"Shut up" I hissed and tried to will my growing erection to go down

"I'm just looking out for you Hermione" He mumbled.

' _Yeah right'_

"Please" I growled and ran my fingers through my hair, tugging on it slightly.

"No Ron. If you were, wouldn't Harry be asking too? He knows I can handle myself. He believes in my ability to look after myself. I don't need you babysitting me. I want a friend, not a guard dog. Goodbye Ronald" I let out a sigh of relief as she closed the portrait and I heard his weak footsteps going away.

 **Hermione's POV**

I went over to Draco's door and knocked

"You can come out now. Bring your halo" I joked, not being able to help myself

"I'm not an angel!" He yelled back before his door flew open and a very flustered Veela stood in the door way

"Oh hush" I chuckled and shoved him playfully. Or at least I tried, but it was like shoving a brick wall, and I was the one who ended up losing my balance and almost falling on the floor, if it were not for the strong arms of the Veela opposite me, as they wrapped around my waist.

"Oh" I puffed as I caught my balance again, but he still didn't release his hold. Instead, he moved closer towards me, until our bodies were inches away. A strange squeak was released from my mouth as he continued to stare at me with his deep black orbs

"Don't hush me" He whispered, yet it still sounded stern and commanding, which had me wanting to melt against him, but I resisted the urge to do so

"I can hush you if I want to" I managed back quietly

"Oh can you? Try it again and see what I do" He challenged, but I hesitated… What _would_ he do to me? "I dare you" He said menacingly and I found myself dying to know…

"H-Hush" I breathed. The next thing I knew, I was flying through the air, before I landed with a huff on the sofa. "I'm not a rag doll!" I screamed angrily and tried to get up, but Draco pushed me back down, one of his hands on my shoulder

"I told you Mia. Don't hush me" He growled before I found my head tilted to the side.

 **Draco's POV**

"Stop!" I screamed inside my head

' _She's so close… Just one kiss to that pretty little neck…'_ My Veela said as I lowered my head down to her neck.

My lips ghosted across the soft skin of her neck, and I found myself moaning out as an onslaught of pleasure passed straight through my body. I was in ecstasy from just one brush of my lips across her neck. What the hell would it be like to kiss her lips? To have her kissing me back? To feel her body against mine? I needed more.

I couldn't stop myself.

I placed my lips more firmly against her skin and she gasped out, trying to be quiet, but I heard and moaned quietly back in response. The next time, I lapped my tongue gently against her neck, tasting her skin. She tasted divine, but I didn't have much time to concentrate on that, as she let out the most erotic little moan I had ever heard.

It was like I was in a frenzy, I was attacking her neck with kisses and licks, desperate for her to make the noise that went straight to my groin. And she didn't disappoint. She was letting out these little moans and gasps and mewls that had me desperate for more of her. To make her moan louder. To make her moan my name….

"Draco" She gasped and I almost cried… but something was different. I felt a tingling inside my mouth. I panicked. I knew exactly what was happening. I could taste the venom pooling in my mouth.

"No!" I cried and pulled away from the sweet skin, and threw myself onto my hands and knees on the floor.

 **:o What… I really didn't plan for this to happen but… I don't think I mind XD Don't worry, I'm just as surprised with what I type as you are :') I normally write it in bits but I did this whole thing in one go and it is now close to 4 am so…. Oops… haha! Tune in on Tuesday for the next instalment :D**

 **Amy-Marie xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Here it is! Chapter 7 :O**

 **Update on my posting schedule** **at the end, so for now, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Draco's POV**

I almost bit her.

I almost marked Hermione as my mate.

I could hear Hermione trying to get my attention. Shouting my name and shaking my shoulder while I stayed on all fours on the floor, trying to catch my breath and retract my fangs, swallowing down the venom that was still pooling in my mouth.

 **Hermione's POV**

"Draco!" I shouted as soon as his glorious lips left the skin of my neck and he dived to the floor. I dived after him, shaking his shoulder to see if he was alright.

"Draco, please! Are you ok?" I pleaded with him to answer me "Draco, I'm sorry. I understand you're in a lot of pain right now, but please, answer me" I begged and his head shot round to look at me

"Pain?" He asked, confusion

"Well… Yeah? From… You know… Kissing someone who isn't your mate?" I explained, extremely confused as to why he was so confused

"N-No… Hermione, that's not what that was" Draco sighed and turned so he was sat on the floor facing me

"What do you mean?" It didn't hurt when he kissed me? I started freaking out… Did that mean…..

"You're not stupid Hermione. And I haven't exactly been as subtle as I should have been. Surely you've figured it out by now" Draco looked down at his hands, which were fidgeting in his lap.

Of course, it had been niggling away at the back of my mind, but I had tried to supress it, ignoring the thought. That was until Draco Malfoy latched his lips onto my skin.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said, trying to hide my suspicions, but the tone of my voice and my shifty eyes gave it away

"Hermione" He said, grabbing both my hands in his, but I pulled them away

"Say it" I whispered, looking down at my shoes

"You're my mate" He said after a pause.

Hearing him say it out loud, caused it to finally click in my mind. I was his mate. And I'd knew it all along. I just never wanted to accept it... I could't be a mate. I couldn't be Draco Malfoy's mate! I mean, Merlin is probably sat laughing on a cloud or something because the universe is just twisted! Draco Malfoy. Of all people!

"Hermione... I know this is a bit much, as I'm sure you were wanting a relaxed year, this year" Draco said, trying to take my hands again

"Yeah, that was the plan" I pulled my hands away again and stood up "Look, Draco. I need some time. I need to read up, learn some more. Find out what the hell being someone's mate even really is" I managed, though I could feel my head starting to go dizzy. It was all too much to take in.

"I understand" Draco said and stood up too "Go. Do your research. I'll be right here when you get back. You've taken this surprisingly well" Draco frowned at me, as if he were worried about me

"Well, there's not much I can do. I know of the laws protecting Veelas, and I don't really have a choice" I said, maybe a bit bitterly. Well, I was having the control over my future ripped away from me

"I'm truly sorry Hermione. If it weren't for the laws, I'd let you have your choice" Draco said, but I had nothing else to say, and I was starting to feel extremely warm. I had to get out of there!

I turned and started walking to the portrait, but my vision started to get fuzzy and the way to the portrait door was unclear, yet I carried on walking, until I suddenly found myself falling, with the calling of my name, before everything went black.

 **Draco POV**

Hermione was surprisingly calm. And that had me worried. She's never this calm. It was scary.

She turned to walk towards the portrait, but she was stumbling. Her hands came up to hold her head while she walked. She'd barely started to fall, when I was already running towards her, crying her name as I caught her in my arms.

"Mia?" I asked, lowering us both until I was sat on the floor with her head in my lap. I pushed her hair away from her face "Mia?" I asked again. She obviously wasn't as calm as she seemed. I needed to get her to safety. She needed madam Pomfrey. I scooped her up in my arms, only just taking notice of my wings. Thank god it was late and nobody would be out.

I ignored the fact that we both had no shoes on and headed out the door, my wings coming around to shield Hermione and keep her safe on the short journey to the hospital Wing.

Pomfrey started rambling on at me about showing my Veela form around the school, but stopped mid-sentence when I moved my wings to reveal the unconscious girl in my arms

"Is she…" Pomfrey started to ask but trailed off while I just nodded and placed her on the closest bed I could see

"Help her" I begged, taking the seat that was next to the bed and pushing it closer the my mate, before sitting on it.

Pomfrey got straight to work and diagnosed that she'd had a severe panic attack and had gone into shock, causing her to faint. It was my fault. My wings came around me, covering me completely from sight, letting me hide the shame that was, undoubtedly, all over my face.

"Mr. Malfoy" I heard Pomfrey say and opened my wings slightly as to see her while she spoke to me "Do you have any idea what brought it on?" She asked, though I think she already knew

"I told her that she was my mate. She seemed fine, saying she was going to go and read up on Veelas, but she didn't even make it to the door before she fell" I explained and hid myself away from the nurse who was giving me a look of pity. I didn't need her pity.

 **I know this isn't as long as the others, but I'm quite busy at the mo. I'm getting myself sorted because I start my second year at University next week and I need to get all my books and stationary. I also have to go about fixing my laptop screen and finding ink for my seriously old old printer. Also having a fight with the student loans place so that isn't fun. So this will be the last Tuesday update as I am going to have to change my schedule to once a week and Fridays are better for me as that is my day off and I will have more time to write.**

 **Have a great rest of your day!**

 **Amy-Marie xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Please don't hate me! I'm sorry the wait has been so long! I've had an awful time at Uni. They messed up my timetable so I was in all the wrong classes and my personal life has just been affecting me quite a bit. But I am trying! Now, I won't keep you from reading this chapter any longer!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Hermione POV**

I woke up with a splitting headache. What had happened? I didn't remember going to bed. Not that this felt like my comfy bedding.

I stayed still and tried to take in my surroundings simply by the noises around me. I could hear footsteps. Several pairs. All at different volumes, telling me that I was somewhere busy with people at different distances from me. I also heard, what sounded like, curtains opening and closing. Weird.

"I know you're awake" A voice said, sounding awfully close to my left side. I cracked my eyes open slowly and looked around me. I was in the hospital wing. On a bed. The curtains closed around me. What the hell?

I turned my head towards where the voice had come from and it all came flooding back to me as I took in the blonde boy with the big black wings next to me.

"Draco" I breathed and tried to sit up, but my head started to go dizzy so I stopped and brought a hand up to my head, willing the room to stop spinning

"Hold on" Draco said and I heard him shuffling around, before I found myself lifted off the bed. I didn't have much time to do anything but open my eyes in shock, because, just as quickly as I was lifted, I was put back down onto the bed and was propped up with some spare pillows

"Thank you" I said quietly, looking at anything but the boy that was now sat at the end of my bed, his legs crossed in front of him, is wings spread out proudly.

"Please don't avoid me Hermione" He said after about 5 minutes of silence. I then looked up at him

"It's… It's difficult… What happened to me? Why am I even here?" I asked

"You had an internal panic attack and passed out. I brought you straight here. You've been out all night" Draco explained

"All night? Wait, What time is it?!" I exclaimed and went to get out of bed. After that many hours, surely classes have started already

"Hermione. Calm down. Classes started a few hours ago. But there are more pressing matters. Classes can wait" Draco said and leaned forward to push me back against the pillows. I gave in with a sigh. I was extremely exhausted, despite having slept for such a long time.

There was another long pause before I decided to speak

"Can I feel them?" I asked

"What?" Draco questioned. I looked to him to see a frown on his face

"Your wings" I clarified and his face softened

"Of course" He said and got up off my hospital bed and moved to sit next to me.

They were magnificent.

"They're Darker than before" I commented

"Yes. Because… I kissed you… Your skin… Contact" He said, his eyes darting away from mine

"Oh. So, if you hadn't, what would have happened to them?"

"Well, with no contact with you, over the course of the year, they would have continued to go lighter, then, when it came to my next birthday, they'd go a pure white colour…" Draco trailed off, leaving me to think there's more

"Then what?" I asked

"I would have died" He said simply and reached for my hand. I let him take it and watched as he slowly lifted my hand up as far as my arm would allow, then he placed my hand on his wings and let go, letting me have my very first feel of a Veela's wing.

"So soft" I muttered as I my hand slowly made it's way down the length of his wings. A soft noise came from Draco's chest, making us both jump and my hand to fall from his wing.

"Did you just… Purr at me?" I asked, trying not to smile or laugh

"I don't know, I've never made that noise before. I couldn't help it. It was instinctual" Draco frowned at the bedding

"I think you purred. Like a little cat" I couldn't help but mock him, I had to make some kind of normalcy from this whole event

"No I didn't" He pouted at me

"Don't pout, it was cute" I said and started stroking his wings again. After a little while, he started purring again and I found that I actually quite liked it. It soothed me.

"Hermione!" I heard someone shouting. From outside my curtain

"Draco, put your wings in" I whispered

"I can't" Draco said and turned away from the curtain, just as it opened.

There was a soft gasp as Ginny Weasley came into my little section, closing the curtain behind her, she pulled her wand out slowly

"Ginny! No!" I shouted and sprung off the bed, towards her, causing Draco to turn in shock towards me. I stumbled slightly towards Ginny, at which Draco darted forward and caught me around the waist, pulling me towards his chest

"Malfoy?!" Ginny shouted in surprise

"Ginny, stop. Please" I breathed, as my head started spinning again. I leaned into Draco for support as I got my bearings

"You should have stayed in bed" Draco muttered to me and picked me up bridal style and carried me back to the bed.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ginny exclaimed and I was quick to grab my wand form the bed-side cabinet and cast a silencing charm around us

"Ginny, listen-" I started

"I am a Veela" Draco interrupted and stood taller and spread his wings wider. It probably would have looked impressive if we weren't in a small space, and if Draco hadn't knocked over the chair he had been sat in when I woke up, causing him to quickly bring his wings in and smile sheepishly at me. I couldn't help but smile back

"OH! You're the Veela Dumbledore was on about!" Ginny started jumping up and down in excitement

"Yes" I said slowly, wondering why Ginny was so excited

"This is great!" She exploded

"You can't tell anyone! Especially Harry or Ron!" I shouted at her, then jumped as Draco let out a loud growl "What's your problem?" I asked

"Weasley… The idiot one" Draco clarified when Ginny shot him a look before she started towards Draco, her hands out like a child to touch his wings

"Ginny no!" I shouted as Draco moved out of her way and over towards me

"Why?" Ginny questioned

"His wings are precious to him" I said, absentmindedly reaching out to stroke them myself, calming Draco down

"If they're precious to him, why do you get to-" Ginny stopped mid-sentence "Wait! Hold up! You're his mate aren't you?!" She shouted then covered her mouth

"Well… Yes" I said, noticing how Draco turned his head to me, and the big shit eating grin on his face. I saw him start to lean towards me and I turned to stop him "I said I am your mate Draco. I didn't say I was ready for any of that. I barely know you, never mind what I need to know about Veelas. I'm sorry" I explained and Draco bowed his head in acceptance

"Anything you want. I'll wait until you're ready and I'll answer any and all questions you have, Mia" Draco said softly and I let him take my hand in his and shot him a big smile of my own

"Thank you" I breathed a sigh of relief, happy to feel a lot of pressure move off my shoulders.

"Okay! That's enough of that shit! When the hell did this come about? Tell me everything. If I'm to know about this, I want to know all of it and why I'm keeping it from the two people you should tell the most" Ginny said, picking up the chair Draco knocked over and sat on it, arms crossed, waiting for answers.

 **Again, super sorry for the Delay! I'll have another chapter up on Friday and will continue with my schedule! Thank you for sticking with mee!**

 **Lots of love**

 **Amy-Marie xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Urgh! I am so sorry for the wait! I've been so busy! And I wasn't sure what to do with this chapter at first and now I'm done, I don't know what to do with the next one, but I'll try for a quicker update next time! I promise!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Hermione POV**

After our talk with Ginny, to which she couldn't decide whether to squeal or rip her hair out, Draco managed to get Madam Pomfrey to check me over and discharge me, so we could get back to the common room before lessons got out and before Harry or Ron could make it down and see Draco's wings.

"How do you get them to go back in?" I asked, sitting on the arm of the sofa while Draco sprawled out on it

"I don't know. It's not me keeping them out, it's him" Draco sighed

"Well, why?" I shuffled to try and get comfortable, getting Draco's attention at the sound

"Oh. Sorry" He said and moved to a sitting position, which allowed me to fit on the sofa next to him

"Thanks. You know, I can imagine that it's exhausting keeping your inner Veela a bay constantly. Do you even sleep?" I asked, eyeing the bags under his eyes

"I do sleep… Sometimes. I didn't last night as I was too worried about you. But, yes it is exhausting" Draco stifled a yawn

"Isn't there anything you can do? Fleur doesn't have this problem. Maybe I could floo her and ask about it! She'll be able to help!" I stood up suddenly and rushed to the fireplace. Being Head does account for some extra special privileges. I didn't even give Draco a chance to protest before I'd called out to 'Shell Cottage' and had stuck my head into the floo.

 **Draco POV**

There she was with her head in the fireplace, on all fours with her arse sticking out. It's like she was doing it on purpose! And she was in there for ages! It was difficult to keep my eyes from straying… But I did… Okay, that was a lie. I didn't. I tried though, I really did. But her arse was just so delectable. It wouldn't take much for me to just lift up her skirt a little to get a lovely view of her lovely-

"She said she'll be right over!" Hermione exclaimed, spinning round to face me, still on all fours. Oh the view was just as glorious. Her top 2 buttons were undone and I could see a pleasing amount of cleavage and just a tiny peak of crimson red "Oh!" She gasped and sat upright in a quick movement. A growl escaped my lips at the lovely sight being taken away.

I looked up at her flushed face and found myself feeling quite ashamed

"I'm sorry" I rushed, feeling a flush of my own grace my face

"N-no. It's okay. It's my fault, I didn't... Oh Merlin…. When I was in the fireplace you could see…" She trailed off and I just sat and nodded my head like a child that had just been told off "Oh Gosh! Draco, I'm so sorry!" She hurried and my head flew up. Bless this sweet innocent girl. She belived that it was her fault that I had the biggest erection I had ever had in my entire life. Well, it was, but it wasn't intentional.

"Don't be embarrassed love, it wasn't anybody's fault. Now, what happened in there?" I asked, motioning towards the fireplace, just as it erupted into green flames and a figure stepped out

"Oh. Fleur is coming over" She said and shot me an apologetic look as she picked herself up off the floor and hugged the blonde girl

"Ah. 'ermione. You did not say zat it was zee young Malfoy zat is your destined Veela. Zough, I am not surprised" Her French accent was much less prominent since I last heard her in fourth year

"Yes. We need your help and as much information as you can give us. He's new at this" Hermione pleaded.

" _She shouldn't be pleading with this woman. My Hermione should get whatever she wants handed to her on a silver platter."_ My Veela growled, and I couldn't help but agree with him

"Of course I weel 'elp you" Fleur sat down in one of the comfy arm chairs as Hermione placed herself next to me

"Thank you Fleur!" Hermione sighed in relief

"First. You must learn to embrace your inner Veela"

"Embrace it?" I asked. But we were 2 separate people

"I know eet is 'ard Draco. But you 'av to stop thinking of 'im as a different person. Eet will be much easier on you. You don't sleep. You don't eat as much as you used to" She had a point "'av you 'ad contact?" I saw Hermione flush again and we didn't even have time to answer, before the other woman started speaking again "I zee. But not zee full mating I assume?" I shook my head and Fleur nodded in understanding "Zee first kiss?" She asked

"Not quite" I said and could feel my Veela starting to stir at the thought. I closed my eyes and shook my head

"He… He started kissing my neck-" Hermione started

"And 'e did not mark?" Fleur interrupted, sounding surprised

"How could I? She didn't even know at the time. I couldn't have just marked her. If I had it my way, she would have a choice. But the law prevents that" I fumed. Why was she surprised?

"Zat takes a great amount of energy and will power to do. You 'av to be very strong mentally" She complimented me and I could sense a tiny bit of pride coming from the small female by my side, which made my Veela purr inwardly

"Thank you, by the way. For not marking me" Hermione said quietly and threaded her arms around my left arm, basically hugging my arm. I felt like I could fly. Her skin was hot against my skin and I closed my eyes to revel in the feeling of it.

"Okay. To start, 'e will need to put zose wings away. But to do zat, you will need to officially accept 'is inner Veela, but for you to do zat, he will first need to accept 'is inner Veela as well. Zat may take a little time. Zo, I suggest you go and sink it over in private and 'av a talk with your Veela" Fleur shooed me into my room to think.

This wouldn't be easy.

 **Okay! Again, I am sorry! I will update soone** **r next time! I've just been so busy with University and then my family life and I am not good at juggling them both :S I still love you and have no intention of abandonign this story!**

 **Amy-Marie xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! I meant to mention last chapter that I did realise my mistake of putting Athena as the goddess of love, when it is clearly Aphrodite! I'm ashamed as I'm usually bang on with my gods and goddesses and stuff. So apologies for that! It will be Aphrodite from now on** **Thank you for the great response to the last chapter and I shall not keep you any further.**

 **Enjoy :3**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Hermione POV**

Draco had been in his room an awfully long time. I looked towards the door that he had left through 2 hours ago. Fleur had stayed for a while, but left after an hour saying that it would take time. I knew that, but I was bored. Maybe I'd go see Harry, I hadn't seen him since the previous day, I was surprised he hadn't been to find me.

I stood up and walked over to Draco's door

"Draco? I'm going to the Gryffindor common room to see Harry" I said through the door "I won't be long" I turned to go and his door swung open

"No. I need your help a minute" I turned just as Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me into his room. He closed the door after pulling me through it and let go of my arm with a grimace "Sorry" He mumbled

"It's fine. What do you need help with?" I asked

"I want to kiss you" He said and I blinked

"What?" I wanted to laugh. It was such a simple request, considering I'll probably be spending the rest of my life with him… I'd think about that later… But the simple request sent my heart racing

"I want to see if it worked. I talked it over with my Veela and we came to some kind of agreement of harmony type of thing. It's a bit rocky, but I think I'll be able to get used to it" Draco said, looking so proud of himself, and happier than I'd seen him all year

"Well, I guess it'd be okay to kiss me then" I said calmly, but inside, my heart was about to leap out of my chest

"Thank you" He said and slowly brought his hands up to cup my cheeks. His eyes met mine, making sure I was okay with it. I rolled my eyes. Just kiss me already! I grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him towards me, shocking him and catching him off guard. I was tired of the yearning that was quickly growing inside me, to have his lips on my skin, against my own. Just to feel him close to me again.

Draco was shocked at first but it quickly melted away and I closed my eyes to enjoy the feeling of his soft, yet firm lips against mine. He slowly started moving his lips, coaxing my mouth to open so he could slip his tongue inside my mouth to meet with mine. He tasted delicious. I hummed at his taste and wrapped my arms around his neck to try and get more of it. He tasted like mint. But not like toothpaste, more like fresh mint leaves. There was also a mix of chocolate, like he had recently been eating it. It was heavenly and I couldn't get enough of it.

I moaned quietly and he pulled away quickly, staring at me, almost in horror. I wanted him. I couldn't help myself. I jumped on him and he caught me, his hands cupping my bum. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, clinging to him.

"H-Hermione-" He started to say (more like squeak), but I planted my lips firmly back against his. He tried weakly to get my lips from his, but I was quick to bury my hands into his hair and keep his head where it was so I could continue to kiss him. He gave up trying to get me off him when I pulled sharply on his hair, instead he let out a growl against my lips and squeezed my bum as he turned and pushed me up against the door.

"You're beautiful" He mumbled against my lips and I felt a blush start to spread from my cheeks down my entire body "I've always thought so" He continued as our kiss grew more heated. I started breathing heavily. I needed more of him. Kissing suddenly wasn't enough for me.

"More" I groaned, clawing at his back. He pulled away

"What?" He asked in confusion and I sighed and wiggled my way back to the floor and quickly started undoing the buttons on his shirt "Hermione please" He breathed and started shakily doing the buttons back up as I undid them

"Stop it" I growled and smacked his hands away, undoing the ones he'd already done up

"No. Hermione. You don't want this. Not yet. It's my pheromones, I'm sorry" Draco managed, still trying to do the buttons back up.

My pulse was racing.

"Pheromones or no pheromones. I want my Veela" I mumbled, concentrating on undoing his buttons faster that he could do them up. His hands froze where they were so I took that moment to give up on the buttons "Fuck it" I said and ripped his shirt, sending the remaining buttons flying.

"Hermione stop" He said, placing his hands over my own. I looked up at him. It was clear on his face that he was fighting back his instincts. What was I doing?

"Oh my god! Draco, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me" I rushed out, eyeing his open top and the buttons all over the floor

"It's fine Hermione. It's not your fault. I couldn't stop myself and I let some of my pheromones out. I know I shouldn't have, but I was caught off guard when you moaned and it drove me crazy" Draco ranted , then looked down at his hands ashamed

"It's okay Draco" I sighed, pulled him into a hug and started stroking the back of his head.

 **Thank youuuu!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Happy Holidays! I won't keep you long, just want to say thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, reviewed and even just read my story. I am really enjoying writing this story :D To say thank you, this is my longest chapter so far, and there is a saucey bit at the end ;) x**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Draco POV**

I was sat in a beautiful meadow. There were flowers of all colours surrounding me, mixed in with the soft green grass. It was stunning. My wings were a deep black and were spread out on both sides of me.

Across the meadow, in the shadows of the trees that surrounded it, I saw a dark figure, but I was not scared, I knew exactly who it was

"Do not hide from me my love" I shouted to the figure. I heard a giggle and watched as my Hermione stepped out of the treeline and into the meadow. She was wearing a stunning white dress that floated down her body to her knees, and had her hair down and flowing in loose curls around her

"It would be simply impossible to hide from you Draco" She sighed then started walking over towards me. She was walking too slow, so I stood up and raced over to her with my Veela speed

"You're so slow" I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her body to mine

"I am not! You're just too fast" She huffed

"Don't be huffy" I laughed and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the center of the meadow. I placed her down gently and then sat down beside her, my wings brushing against her back softly.

"It's so beautiful here Draco" She sighed and leaned against me

"Its beauty could never compare to yours, my love" I replied

"You're so corny" She laughed "But I like it. It's sweet" She turned her head and kissed my cheek gently. A flood of happiness washed over me. I had never felt as happy or content as I did in that moment.

Suddenly, the clear blue sky was filled with dark grey clouds and the wind picked up immensely. We both stood up and looked up in shock. Hermione's dress whipped around her and she struggled to get a hold of it

"Draco! What's happening?!" She called over the sound of the wind

"I don't know! Stay close to me!" I shouted back and went to grab her, when a giant gust of wind blew the petals of all the flowers towards us. The petals blew between us and blocked my view of my mate, once they had settled, Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

"Hermione?" I asked, just to see if she was maybe invisible. I swiped my hand through the space where she had previously stood. Nothing. "Hermione!" I shouted, starting to panic. Where was my love? My mate? "Hermione!" I shouted again and started walking around the meadow, desperately looking for her as the wind carried on strong, trying to blow me away, but I refused to let it. I needed to find her.

"Draco!" I heard her call echo on the wind

"Hermione?!" I called back

"Draco! Wake up!" She shouted, this time much louder

"What?" I called, extremely confused

"Wake up!" She shouted again, but this time it sounded like she was right in my ear.

My eyes flew open and I gasped as I sat up. I was in my bed. At Hogwarts.

"Draco" I heard and felt hands on either side of my face. I let the hands turn my head and I saw my Hermione sat next to me on my bed. My Hermione. She came back

"You came back" I sighed in relief and enveloped her in my arms

"I didn't go anywhere Draco" She sighed back and wrapped her arms around my neck

"You did" I whimpered and held her tighter to me

"It was a dream Draco, we fell asleep. I'm not going anywhere" She reassured me and started rubbing my back, trying to soothe me, but I pulled back to look at her

"Please don't leave me" I begged her

"I won't. I promise" She said, smiling at me with her big brown eyes.

I brought my face to hers and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, before placing my forehead against hers and breathing in her delicious scent

"I promise" She repeated as a whisper as she played with the hair at the back of my neck. We stayed like that for a while, our eyes never leaving the others. It was perfect. That was until the banging started.

"Who could that be?" Hermione sighed and pulled away, then thought better and pressed her lips gently against mine. I pulled her as close to me as I could and reviled in the glorious feeling of her soft lips against my own. I never wanted to let go. She pressed her lips harder to mine and I felt my stomach shift. Something was happening… Then she pulled away.

"I'm sorry" She blushed

"Don't be" I said, my voice sounding low and husky, and it made her blush a deeper red. She put her hand on my thigh, as if to say sorry again, but I jumped and her hand brushed against the erection I was currently sporting. She let out a gasp and the same time I let out a groan, and she pulled her hand away

"I-I'm sorry" Her face was turning into a tomato!

"I-It's okay Hermione. Don't worry about it. I should be the one apologising" Even I was blushing and stumbling over my words slightly.

More Banging.

"I-I should go and see who that is" She mumbled and went to stand up, but I grabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it, sending her my most charming smile. She smiled back and I let her leave my room, even though all I wanted to do was drag her back and show her correctly how to touch me…

 **Hermione POV**

Oh! How embarrassing! First I kiss him then I basically molest him in his own bed! It was an accident I guess…. And it didn't feel entirely bad… It was so firm against my hand… Stop Hermione! Stop! I felt myself start to blush again.

I was approaching the portrait when there was more banging form the other side

"I'm coming! Keep your hair on!" I shouted, swinging open the door. It was Harry and Ron.

"Hermione! Are you okay?" Ron was quick to ask, then he scanned his eyes down me and I realised how utterly dishevelled I looked from my nap with Draco. I was still in my uniform from the day before, having not thought to change. My shirt was untucked and was embarrassingly creased, and it seemed that my top 2 buttons had come undone, showing most of my cleavage and a tiny hint of the red bra I had on, my skirt was creased and had risen a few inches higher than normal, and one of my socks was rolled down, while the other stayed up. Draco saw me like this?!

"I'm perfectly fine" I said, sounding much shorter than I had meant, as I fixed my uniform. All I could think of was getting back to my Veela… When did I start referring to him as mine? I guess he is mine. I am his only mate…

"Well, you weren't in lessons all day and Ginny said she'd spoken to you when you were in the hospital wing, but we went and you weren't there!" Ron basically shouted. There was a bang from Draco's room. Oh no.

"What was that?" Harry piped up and asked

"I don't know. It came from Draco's room" I said, surprised at how easily his name rolled off my tongue

"Draco?" Ron asked

"Why were you in the hospital wing?" Harry decided to ask, ignoring Ron and my slip up

"I just hadn't eaten as much as I should have and I fainted. Lack of nutrients. Madame Pomfrey wanted to keep me over night and this morning to make sure I had something to eat, then she sent me back here for a day's rest" The lie easily left my mouth and I was shocked. I was no good at lying usually

"Oh. Well, you could have at least let us know" Ron huffed, crossing his arms over his chest

"I'm sorry, I've been asleep most of the day and, as if on cue, a yawn tumbled out of my mouth

"Sorry 'Mione. We'll leave you to sleep" Harry said

"We will?" Ron asked "Can't we stay?" Ron turned to me

"I'm still quite tired. And I was about to send for an elf to have some dinner later, I don't really feel like heading down the Great Hall" I said, trying not to be mad at Ron. He had just been annoying me a lot recently

"Oh, Okay Hermione. Get better" He said and he and Harry scuttled down the corridor.

"My dear?" I heard Aphrodite say. I stepped out into to corridor and closed the portrait slightly so that I could see the elderly woman, but when I saw her, I gasped. She looked about 20 years younger! Her skin was less wrinkled and had more colour to it and even her eyes looked younger and had more life in them. Instead of the elderly woman, I saw a woman that looked about 40, other than the 60+ she looked before

"Aphrodite! You look great!" I gasped

"Oh! Why thank you my dear Miss Hermione" She blushed and pulled at her, now lively, curls "I was going to say that you need to shake that puppy off your tail" She said

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused

"That Mister Weasley. He's a puppy dog. It's ridiculous how many times I had shooed him away from my portrait. He stood out here for 20 minutes, waiting for Mister Potter, mumbling about how you should be back in his common room with him. He is quite selfish. You should shake him off, especially since you have a very handsome young Veela inside waiting for you" She winked

"What? How did you know about Draco? And me being his mate?" I asked, choosing to just ignore what she said about Ron

"Oh my dear, you think the goddess of love cannot spot one of the most gracious and loving creatures to walk the earth and the lovely creature he was put on this earth to love? That boy would give up his life for you in a heartbeat, simply to keep you out of harm's way. Veelas are so passionate in everything they do… And I mean everything" She winked at me again and I blushed the deepest red as I got what she was talking about

"W-We haven't-" I started but she interrupted me

"Oh, I know. Believe me, I'd know. I have particularly sensitive ears, do try to remember that for future reference" She laughed as my blush got deeper and deeper "I will not keep you from your Veela any longer Miss Hermione. Run along" She said, her laugh just starting to die away, but a cheeky smile remained

"Bye" I mumbled and quickly made my way back inside the common room.

I closed the portrait and turned to find Draco stood right in front of me, his face was as red as mine. Oops.

"Aphrodite is a very loud speaker" Draco said, his voice cracking at the end

"Yeah…" I said as I recalled what she had said…

"She's right though" He continued

"What?" I asked. Was Draco trying to tell me that he really is a passionate lover?

"Weasley is a little puppy dog around you" His face hardened. Oh. Maybe not then

"Oh… No he isn't" I rolled my eyes. Ron was purely my brother. He knew that

"He is Hermione. He really is. He's an absolute fool around you… A bit like me" He mumbled the last part, but I heard it

"He is not a fool around me… And neither are you" I sighed and walked to take a seat on the sofa. Draco followed me

"Hermione. Just trust me. He's smitten with you. Think about how he is around you. How much you feel him looking at you or how close he stands to you. The little things" So I thought back…

"He does stand unusually close to me, compared to Harry… And I do catch him looking at me quite a bit more than I do with other people…" I admitted

"Exactly. Open your eyes more love, He's your puppy" Draco said.

Oh. My. God

"Ew!" I exclaimed and cringed outwardly "He's like my brother! That's so fucking weird!" I shouted and shook my head

"It is. You are waaaaaaaay out of his league. You deserve someone stronger. Someone who can protect you. You need a real man" Draco basically purred and I turned to him in shock to see his black eyes glazed over. Uh oh.

"Draco?" I asked

"Aphrodite was right about another thing" Draco said, reaching out to play with a curl that was by my ear

"W-What?" I asked, my mind starting to turn blank

"Veelas are extremely passionate. In _everything_ they do" He whispered and a small gasp left my lips. I felt my heart lurch in my chest as my stomach started doing an acrobatic show "And she certainly will know when we have mated my love, even if she didn't have such sensitive hearing" He continued, his hand leaving my curl, to trail down my neck to my shoulder, making me shiver in the most delicious way. My mind was starting to glaze over, my thoughts were becoming mixed up and I knew it was his pheromones, but I found that I didn't actually mind. I gave myself over to the fuzzy side and let him jumble my thoughts so they were only of him, it was amazing.

"You're so willing to let me cloud your mind, maybe I don't actually need to…" Draco wondered, just as I felt my mind clear slightly, but not fully

"No. You don't" I said and grabbed the back of his head, pulling his face to mine, just before our lips met, I whispered to him "Show me just how passionate you can be Draco" He let out a feral growl before he crushed his lips to mine. His teeth grazed my lip as he sucked it into his mouth. I felt him shake slightly and opened my eyes to see why, and I noticed that his wings had made an appearance. They were much darker than when I last saw then, merely hours ago.

Draco brought me back to him, when his hand moved down my arm, to my hand then slowly made its way up my side, my shirt lifting slightly. His hand slowed as it approached my chest, as if he was testing to see if I'd push his away. With the way he was kissing me, I'd let him to just about anything to me. And then his lips were taken away from mine and he pulled away slightly as he watched me. His fingers gently grazed against the side of my breast and I found myself leaning into his soft touch as he watched me carefully. He made the presence of his hand more noticed by pressing it harder against the side of my breast, stroking the skin through my shirt and bra. I sighed softly and let my eyes close

"No. Look at me" He said softly, sounding more like Draco. I opened my eyes and his black eyes were slightly lighter, as if the black of the Veela's eyes and the light grey of his own eyes were mixing together.

He kept his eyes locked on mine as his hand moved to gently cup my breast. He gave it a gently squeeze and I gasped softly at the feeling. I felt a wetness between my thighs and watched as Draco took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Could he… Smell me? What an embarrassing thought! He let out a loud moan that shot straight to my core, and his eyes opened, still the same black/grey colour but brighter. He shakily let out the breath and continued to breathe in and out through his nose for a while, just staring at me. He slowly brought his hand away from my breast and started unbuttoning my shirt.

"Stop me" He begged, but all I did was stare at his wild eyes "Hermione. Stop me" He growled as he got to the last button, which would reveal what he wanted "Hermione" He growled louder. I knew I should have stopped him, but I didn't want to

"No" I whispered as he undid the last button. He shakily pulled his hands away, seemingly in control. Well, that wouldn't do. I shrugged off my shirt and let it fall onto the sofa around me. Draco sucked in a breath as he eyed my chest. My breasts weren't the biggest but even I could admit that they weren't exactly small. They were perfectly proportioned to my body.

Draco suddenly shot forward, pushing me back against the arm of the sofa, as he buried his face between my breasts, kissing and laving as much as he could reach, with his tongue. He had me gasping, until his tongue slipped underneath the cotton material of my bra and swiped over my hardened nipple. I moaned out and buried my hands in his hair, tugging on it, urging him to do it again. And he did. He reached up and pulled down the cup of my bra, and took my nipple into his mouth and began sucking on it like his life depended on it. I was in heaven. Never had I felt so good. More wetness pooled between my thighs and I rubbed them together to try and create some friction to quell the throbbing I felt there, but Draco's hands grabbed my knees and pried my legs apart. He moved his body between them, his lips never leaving the nipple he was paying such close attention to. He pressed himself up against me, so I could feel his erection through my knickers and his own school clothes. He then looked up at me from where his head laid, between my breasts and winked at me before suddenly biting down on my nipple, making me cry out and buck my hips against his on instinct, which, in turn, had him groaning and made him buck his hips back, to which I threw my head back against the arm of the sofa.

"H-Hermione…" I heard him say, letting go of the nipple between his lips. I lifted my head to look at him lustfully "Tell me to stop at any time" He said, his voice rash and husky. It only turned me on further. I brought my bottom lip between my teeth and his eyes moved down at the motion "I guess that time isn't now" He growled again and leaned down, pulling my lip from between my teeth, so he could snog the living day lights out of me!

 **Thank you! I will update again before Christmas!**

 **Amy-Marie xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, hello! I know I said that I would update before Christmas but… I didn't…. I don't have a good enough excuse, except writers block :'( I'm an awful human being! But! Happy New Year to you all, I hope this year is the best for you all and that you last more than a few weeks with your resoloutions!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Hermione POV**

Draco had thrown his shirt to the floor and I was quick to start rubbing my hands across his defined chest, slightly scraping my nails against his skin as I went. He seemed to enjoy that judging by the purring noise that emitted from deep in his chest and started kissing me more frantically, his tongue clashing with mine harshly. I loved it.

He was making me feel things I had never felt before. My body was shaking with excitement and my hands couldn't decide whether to burry themselves in his hair, run over his shoulders, or continue to scrape along his chest. They were everywhere, while his hands tugged slightly at my clothes, trying to get them off without causing damage to them, or me.

He managed to get my tie off and pulled away from our kiss to smirk down at me in the most delicious and sinful way

"This might come in handy at a later date" He said huskily and winked at me. Now, I had never considered bondage or anything of the kind, but in that moment I all but held my hands out for him to tie them up right there and then, but I restrained myself and settled with grabbing my tie and throwing it over the back of the couch, so I could grab the back of his head and pull his lips back to meet mine in a frenzy. I had never felt so alive and I let out a loud moan against his lips.

"Sorry to interrupt" A male voice said and Draco pulled away and turned to look towards the portrait, while I struggled to see over the top of the sofa to view the intruder

"You couldn't have planned this unscheduled visit at any other time" Draco groaned "What is it Blaise?" Draco sighed, his wings retracting back into his body, as he grabbed his shirt, which now had 2 wing holes in the back. Draco sighed and threw it on the floor in defeat, as I sat up and straightened myself out

"It's kind of important. Well, it's more of a warning" Blaise said, coming over and placing himself in one of the arm chairs while Draco placed himself, naked chested, as close to me as he could

"What is it?" Draco asked distractedly and I turned to see him staring intently at me as his eyes roamed over my dishevelled clothes. He then leaned over and buttoned up one of my buttons, with a frown towards his friend

"It's Pansy" Blaise said

"Urgh" I said automatically, then covered my mouth while Draco and Blaise chuckled slightly at me

"My thoughts exactly. What about her?" Draco sighed

"She figured out that you're a Veela and is going around telling everyone this fact AND that she is your mate" Blaise cringed

"Fucking what?!" I shouted, standing up, surprising everyone in the room, myself included. Apparently I was more protective of Draco than I thought. "She can't just go around saying that to people! Now everyone will know that you're the Veela!"

"I have to agree with your mate- Don't look at me like that, I've known since you described your dreams on the train and if that wasn't enough, I did just walk in on you guys in a passionate embrace , so…" Blaise trailed off as Draco glared at him

"Forget about that. What are we going to do about Pansy? We can't go public, even I have a little trouble dealing with it. It put me in hospital! And I have to tell Harry and Ron first or they will murder me!" I was panicking a hell of a lot

"They won't touch a hair on your head. If they even try they'll be 6 feet under before they can even blink" Draco growled

"Not literally. Calm down" I said and bopped him on the head, to which he reacted much like a surprised cat, he flinched and blinked at me

"What the fuck was that?" Blaise exclaimed, falling into peals of laughter.

"I think I'm a bit more comfortable with admitting that I'm a Veela now that I have found my mate. How about I just tell people that I haven't found her yet and it's certainly not Pansy" Draco suggested after Blaise had calmed down

"Then girls will be all over you" I mumbled

"You have no reason to be jealous, love" Draco said and lifted my chin from where I had tucked it, in my neck, so that I looked at him and he placed a sweet and gentle kiss to my lips. I melted. "Then I will tell people that I have found my mate, but I won't say who it is"

"I guess that's okay" I mumbled. I really wasn't ready for anything concerning me to get out yet, so if he was ready to explain his part of the story, then that was his choice. As much as I hated the thought of girls all over him, because really, just because he has found his mate, that will not stop most of the girls here trying to get in with him. I'll be beating them off with a stick!

"Then it's settled then. I'll start telling people in Slytherin and they can get the word around that Pansy is bullshitting" Blaise said and stood up "I'm going to leave you guys to get back to… Each other… Bye" He quickly made his way out of the portrait, a slightly scared look on his face

"What was his prob- oh!" I started, but when I turned back to Draco, I found out why. His wings were back out and he was looking at me with those deep grey-black eyes of his

"Where were we?" Draco growled, and leaned towards me, but I put my hand up

"Draco…" I said, my voice hesitant. As alive as my body was starting to feel again, we needed to talk. Draco sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds, and when he opened them, they were his normal silver-grey colour

"I know" He sighed and smiled sheepishly at me

"I want to ask what happened first. Your eyes... they were black and grey… How?" I asked

"I can't explain it. It felt… natural. It was like my Veela and I merged. At first it felt so weird and I panicked, then I calmed down and actually took the time to realise what was happening and I had never felt to at peace with myself, I just guess I got excited and you were there looking all beautiful and dishevelled from our nap… I'm sorry Hermione, I know you probably weren't ready for that and I'm quite grateful you didn't push me away, but I can imagine I shocked you" He explained

"Well… Yes, I was shocked but…." I trailed off, getting embarrassed

"But?" Draco shuffled towards me in anticipation

"But… I enjoyed it… I have never done anything like that with anyone before" I mumbled

"Erm… Any-Anyone?" Draco stuttered and gulped

"Well, yeah. What's wrong with that?" I asked, starting to feel a bit self-conscious

"No! Nothing… It just, uh… Well I like the thought that you haven't been with anyone before… Makes it more special and more of a… uh… turn on" Draco blushed

"Oh" I squeaked and felt my face flush a bright red that matched Draco's.

We settled into an awkward silence that stretched into half an hour of staring into the fire silently, before I couldn't take it anymore

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked

"What? Hermione, its dark outside" Draco frowned in confusion at me

"So? Come on, it'll be fun" I said and grabbed his hand, pulling him up with me

"But, it's cold outside" Draco whined

"Don't be a big baby, It's still September" I laughed and let go of his hand so I could run and get changed into some normal clothes.

I came back out wearing some simple, blue skinny jeans, my worn purple converse and my favourite penguin top, underneath my light purple hoodie. Draco was stood by the portrait, waiting for me in muggle jeans and a hoodie. He looked hot.

"Never did I think I'd see the day Draco Malfoy wears muggle clothes" I commented

"It looks stupid doesn't it? I'm changing" Draco blushed and went to go to his room

"No! It looks good. I like it" I smiled and I even threw in a cheeky wink, just to make him feel better. It worked. He smiled at me and took my hand in his. I let him as it was past curfew and nobody would be out of bed. Being heads did grant us a few luxuries, like a lack of curfew.

We made it out onto the grounds without fuss and it was too dark outside for anybody to see us should they happen to look out their window.

"I'm glad you suggested this, it really isn't as cold as I thought it would be" Draco said, squeezing my hand gently in his. He was right, it was one of those rare nights where it was just the right temperature to not be too hot, or too cold. The perfect night.

"Me too, it was a good idea on my part. I enjoy nice strolls on a night like this, it calms me down and makes me feel so relaxed. The quiet night air is refreshing" I sighed

"You're amazing" Draco blurted out

"What?" I asked, laughing slightly as I turned to see him rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment

"Well, you are amazing. You're not like anyone I've ever met. You're not just beautiful, you're smart and sexy too" He winked, to which I blushed "You can hold an intelligent conversation with me and you have no qualms about expressing your opinion, and you're enthusiasm in classes used to be a reason to make fun of you, but now I see that it's a part of you, and I wouldn't change that for the world" I was starting to tear up. Nobody had ever said things like that to me, they always just accepted me and that was that.

"Oh Draco" I said, on the brink of tears. We had stopped walking by this point and were stood facing each other, so I stood up in my tip toes and placed a deep searing kiss on his lips. "You're so sweet" I mumbled against his lips

"I try" he mumbled back, then continued our kiss, our lips moving together. It was different from our previous kisses, they were all rushed and passionate, but this one was slow and sensual, we took the time to explore how the other kissed and we got so lost in each other, that, when we pulled back for air, it took me a moment or 2 to remember where we were.

"Wow" Draco sighed and wrapped his hands around my waist, while resting his forehead against mine

"Yeah… Wow" I giggled and snuggled myself closer to him as a strangely bitter wind whipped past us, seeming out of place on such a calm night.

We walked around talking about everything. We compared our childhoods, I told him about = my parents and how they are living in Australia and how I had gotten their memories back, and he told me about the passing of his farther and how his mother is striving along, redecorating their manor. It was a lovely night and I was sad when it had to end.

"Tonight was great, I loved every minute of it" I said as we entered the common room

"Me too, but it is quite late now" Draco said and I looked down at my wristwatch, it had just turned half past midnight

"Wow! It was late! I had better head off to bed if I am to stay awake in lessons tomorrow" I laughed and Draco laughed with me

"Me too. Tonight really has been amazing" Draco said as he walked me to my bedroom door.

We stood outside my door, looking at each other. Was he going to kiss me? Was he waiting for me to kiss him? What was happening?!

"Thank you Hermione" He said, confusing me

"For what? I haven't done anything" I said

"Oh, but you have. You've done so much. But I was referring to taking me outside" Draco laughed and I laughed too

"Then you are very welcome" I said and leaned up to place a peck on his cheek before opening my door "Goodnight Draco" I said

"Goodnight Hermione" Draco smiled back and turned to go to his own room as I shut my door.

I slept soundlessly that night. No nightmares.

 **Thank you for reading! I love you all so very much! Also thank you for each and every review I have received! I try and answer them all, but a lot are down as guests, so thank you! :***

 **Amy-Marie xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am again very sorry for my lack of posting when I say I will! I've got no real excuse, except my lack of inspiration :( Anyway, I will let you get on with the new chapter. I am also in the middle of the next chapter already and will try and get it up either tonight or tomorrow! Promise!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Hermione POV**

I was awoken the next morning, by a big crash. I sat up and looked around my room, the door was open and Draco was sprawled out on the floor in a pair of silk pyjama bottoms

"What the hell are you doing on the floor?" I asked sleepily, rubbing the sleep from my eyes

"It's half past 8 Hermione! We have a lesson in half an hour!" Draco shouted, picking his dishevelled, half-dressed self, up of the floor

"Shit!" I shouted and flew out of bed and to my wardrobe in search of a fresh uniform. I pulled one out and laid it out on my bed, then turned to the doorway where Draco was still stood. "Are you going to stand there or are you going to go and get ready?" I huffed and Draco quickly turned on his heels and rushed out of my room, closing the door behind him.

20 minutes later, I slipped on my heels and rushed out into the common room to see Draco waiting for me

"You didn't have to wait for me" I said as I grabbed my book off the coffee table

"Might as well" He said

"You know people are going to assume that I'm your mate if you walk me to my lessons" I said, shooting him a worried glance

"We'll just tell them that you're helping me with the whole Veela thing. You're helping me brew suppression potions and we've became friends" Draco shrugged and took my hand in his and kissed the back of it

"Well… Okay, but we had better get going" I sighed and he let go of my hand "But call me Granger still, okay? We don't want to look too friendly" I winked and he smirked

"Whatever you say Granger" He said and opened the portrait door for me.

We walked quickly to my ancient runes lesson, the class was still stood waiting to go in. Harry and Ron among them. Harry waved at me, then shot a weird look at Draco. Ron saw Harry wave and turned, his face lighting up when he saw me, then I saw his eyes darken when he laid eyes on Draco

"You can leave me here. Ronald doesn't look happy" I whispered to Draco, stopping out of earshot of the class

"Weasley" Draco growled, snarling slightly in my friend's direction

"Stop Draco. He's my friend. And you have no reason to be jealous, it doesn't suit you" I smirked at him

"I know… You're mine" Draco said, his demeanor changing as he sent me a wink.

I sent him a last smile over my shoulder, before I turned to head towards my friends

"See ya Granger" Draco called, maybe a bit too loud. I turned and shook my head at him as he walked away, sending me a last glance over his shoulder.

"Did Malfoy just walk you to your lesson?" Harry asked, more confused than anything

"Yes he did" I said simply

"Why?" Ron demanded, his face turning red and his face scrunching up in anger

"Ronald. Calm down" I hissed "He's going through some stuff, I'm sure you'll hear about it, there's stuff going around the school apparently, but I'm helping him and we've become kind of friends" I said, turning to go into the room as the professor walked out of the room

"You're his friend?!" Ron exclaimed, I let out a sigh

"Yes Ronald. Do you need your ears testing?" I grumbled and sat at the very front of the class, hoping Ron wouldn't follow me, Instead he sat behind me while Harry took a seat next to me

"I trust you and everything Hermione, but are you sure? We know him, he's not the nicest" Harry mumbled when the lecture started

"I'm sure Harry, he's changed. He needs my help too, I see him in a different light now, and he's actually a nice guy" I whispered back and Harry just nodded while I heard Ron grumble from behind me.

I all but ran out of the room as soon as we were dismissed, and ran all the way down to the dungeons for potions. Even though I was with Harry and Ron in potions, I had to get away from Ron and his temper, even just for a few minutes.

I was second to get to the dungeons. When I entered the room, there was only Draco there. I ran straight to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders from behind

"I missed you" I whispered in his ear

"Hey, I missed you too" He said and looked behind me towards the door then pressed his lips hungrily to mine.

"If you 2 could refrain from that in my lesson, I would appreciate it" A voice drawled and we turned to see Snape with his back to us. I flushed a bright red

"Why don't you sit with me? They already think you're my friend" Draco said, his eyes smouldering in such a way that I couldn't deny him. I sat down next to him and he engaged me in conversation about my previous class, as our current one filled up around us, some students shooting us weird looks as we conversed.

I felt a presence next to me and looked to my left to see that Harry had sat down next to me

"Hi Harry" I said slowly

"Hi Hermione, you rushed off so quickly that you forgot your quill" Harry said, handing me my quill

"Oh! Thank you" I said and sent him a warm smile. He sent one back and started unpacking his bag. Just then, Ron slammed his bag down onto the table and sat down next to Harry, glaring at Draco as he took his seat. I heard Draco growl quietly under his breath and he glared back. I placed my hand on his knee under the table to comfort him, causing him to turn his gaze to me as his growling took to a whole different meaning. I raised an eyebrow at him and pulled my hand away as Snape started talking, kicking the lesson off.

"There will be no potions making today, I want you all to write out 3 feet of parchment about the potion you all attempted to make in our previous lesson; Amortentia. I want you all to write down what you could smell, how it affected you personally-" Snape shot a glance at Draco and I frowned. Why was he picking on Draco all of a sudden? "-and explain why you think you could smell that specific thing. Do not get into your heads that I actually care about your silly little love lives, nobody else will be seeing these papers. I ask you to do this to further examine your analysis skills, which is an important skill if one wants to do anything with their future that involves any kind of potion working. I also want you to write a brief synopsis about Amortentia and how it works and affects the brain when it is both inhaled, and digested. Make sure to clearly state the differences. Begin" Snape explained and exited the room via a door that could only be assumed to be his living quarters.

"I guess you find this exciting? You're shaking" Draco chuckled quietly while he got his ink and parchment out

"I do actually. I did a lot of research around it in sixth year when we did it with Slughorn" I said excitedly back to him and followed suit by getting my own ink out, my quill still in my hand from when Harry gave me it.

"Hermione? What's a synopsis?" I heard Ron ask and I turned to him in disbelief…

"Really Ronald?" I sighed and massaged the bridge of my nose, feeling the headache starting simply at the thought of explaining something so trivial to him. I really just didn't want to deal with him "Figure it out for yourself" I sighed and turned slightly toward Draco to signal to Ron that I wouldn't speak to him about it anymore.

"He's so simple" Draco whispered so only I could hear over the chatter that was echoing around the room

"Hush" I chuckled and started on with my work, watching as Draco did the same, while Harry and Ron conversed, Harry occasionally writing a little, but Ron left his parchment untouched.

Both Draco and myself had finished our work in 45 minutes, which left us with an hour and 15 minutes to do nothing

"Why did Snape set us such an easy task for a double lesson?" Draco asked me with a sigh as he sat back in his chair

"No idea" I responded and pulled out a fancy notebook that I had treated myself to in the summer, and a pencil

"What's in there?" Draco asked, eyeing my book, but I hugged it close to my chest in embarrassment. I got that book specifically because it had no lines in it, just blank paper so that I could draw in it, but it was private to me

"It's private" I mumbled

"Please?" He begged, shooting me the biggest puppy dog eyes I had ever seen

"Urgh" I sighed and laid the book on the desk. I opened it to the first page which showed a quick sketch of the Hogwarts Express

"Wow" Draco mumbled sliding the book slightly so he could see it better "That's really good" He said shooting me a smile

"It's just a quick sketch" I said and turned the page to reveal and more detailed drawing I did of the train, which spread over the double page

"I didn't know you could draw" Draco said

"Not many people do" I mumbled back

"I've never seen that one" Harry piped up from next to me

"I got a new book" I smiled at him and tilted the book slightly to show him

"What's that 'Mione?" Ron huffed and I frowned at him

"Nothing Ronald" I mumbled and pulled the book away so he couldn't see. Ron shrugged and turned back to a conversation he was having with Seamus at the table next to ours, dragging Harry with him. I had never showed any of my drawings to Ron before, he wouldn't appreciate it. Only Harry, Ginny, and now Draco, knew about my secret love of drawing.

"What else have you drawn?" Draco asked and went to turn the page

"Later" I said and flipped quickly to a clean page and started drawing, conscious of Draco's eyes watching my hand glide across the paper. I didn't know what I was drawing, I was just letting my hand control the pencil.

After a few minutes I had a vague idea of what I was drawing and snuck a glance at Draco to see if he figured it out yet, apparently not judging by the figurative look on his face. I reached into my bag and pulled out a rubber, then went over the light lines again, pressing harder to make the lines more prominent, then rubbed out the remaining light lines. I blew away the bits of rubber and continued to draw.

When I was done, 15 minutes later, I turned it to Draco "What do you think?" I asked quietly

"Is that…" Draco trailed off and took the book in is hands, looking at it more closely "That's amazing" He breathed. On the page was a silhouette of a person just lightly, and protruding from both his sides, were giant wings. I had gone into as much detail as I could remember about his wings with the shading and the detail in the feathers. "Hermione that's…Wow" Draco was staring in awe at my drawing, it wasn't that good

"It's not that good, it's just a sketch" I said, blushing

"Don't downplay your abilities" He said to me, his eyes smouldering in the dim candle light of the dungeons. I felt myself melt as he discreetly took my hand in his under the table and gave it a squeeze.

 **New chapter within the next 24 hours, hopefully within the next few hours if I can get it finished :)**

 **Love Always**

 **Amy-Marie xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**As promised, another chapter within 24 hours! I sadly fell asleep last night and was unable to post it up, but I am home from Uni, so here you go! xx**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Hermione POV**

Things had been going great between Draco and myself. We made out a little every now and then, but we also sat and talked and got to know each other. I also managed to fit in some extra reading about Veelas, and as well as that, I had a surprisingly calm conversation with Harry about Draco. I couldn't keep it from him anymore, he was like my brother. So I told him and he had taken it rather well, with only minimal threats to Draco's life about looking after me. Harry was smart, he knew not to get between a Veela and his mate. It was at dinner a few nights later, that news finally reached our group about Draco. But that was also the night that everything went tits up.

I was sat at the Gryffindor table with Harry, Ron, and Ginny when Lavender rushed over to us

"Did you hear about Draco Malfoy?" She gushed. Here we go.

"What about him?" Harry asked shooting me a glance

"He's the Veela that Dumbledore was talking about in his welcome speech!" She squealed

"Veela… So that's what you're helping him with?" Harry asked, turning to me, playing his part

"You're helping him?" Lavender also turned on me

"Yes" I said simply "I'm making him suppression potions so he doesn't end up seducing every girl in the castle by accident" I said, spooning soup into my mouth

"Well, he can gladly seduce me any and every day of the week" Lavender giggled then grabbed her boobs, pushing them up, and stalked over to the Slytherin table. I felt my face heat up and my face turn up into a snarl as she stopped next to Draco and started talking to him.

 **Draco POV**

News spread quickly around Hogwarts and by dinner a few nights later, I had just about every girl's attention, but only one had mine. After watching my angel let me view something as private to her as her drawing, I was ever more so in love with her and in love with the idea that she trusted me above Weasley, he had obviously no clue of Hermione's secret skill and that made my heart sore higher.

I was pulled from my thoughts as I heard a clearing of a throat from beside me. I turned to see the make-up clad face of Lavender Brown

"Brown" I said flatly and turned back to my food, apparently it was her turn

"Hello Draco" She said in her obnoxiously loud voice

"Can I help you?" I asked as she took a seat at the bench next to me

"I was just wondering if the rumours are true" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes at me

"Yes, they are" I said simply and tried to turn back to my food, but she started talking again

"Wow… A Veela… And such a good looking one too" She attempted to flirt

"Look, Brown, I don't know if you heard the part about me already finding my mate-" I started but she cut me off

"No, I heard. But maybe you're wrong. I mean Parkinson said she was your mate and now she isn't? You could be wrong again"

"Pansy was never, at any point, even considered to be my mate. I am 100% sure about my mate. Veela aren't wrong about such things" I said, starting to get annoyed at the stupid bint in front of me

"Draco" Was all she said before she leapt at me, pressing her sickly lips against mine.

Instantly I felt a sharpening pain course through my body and I ripped myself away from the slut that had her lips on mine. The pain didn't stop. It just kept going. Getting worse and worse and I finally crumpled, falling backwards off the bench and onto the floor.

 **Hermione POV**

I saw Lavender pounce at Draco and I felt myself stand up quickly

"No" I whispered as Draco quickly pulled away from her and screamed in pain, falling to the floor. I got out from behind the bench and ran over to his table and crouched next to him

"What did you do that for?!" I screamed at Lavender

"I-I didn't do anything" She tried to say but she was in shock

"A Veela can't kiss anyone other than their intended mate or it will cause them excruciating pain!" I shouted to her and took Draco's hand in mine as he writhed on the floor "Draco? It's okay" I tried and his eyes opened to see me, but he continued to writhe in pain

"It hurts so much Hermione" He whimpered

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm here" I whispered to him

"I'm sorry" He said as his face scrunched up

"It's okay, you don't have to apologise" I said, it was lavender who kissed him, not the other way around

"No…. To make… To make the pain stop… I have to kiss my mate" He said as he was thrown into another fit of pain and he cried out, clutching at me

"Oh Draco" I whispered and looked around at the crowd that had formed around us, Harry and Ron included. I let out a sigh. I couldn't let Draco suffer, I was being selfish.

Just then, McGonagall appeared and levitated Draco away from me

"Miss Granger. I believe now is not the time for this conversation" She said and motioned for me to follow her as she levitated a writhing Draco away from the crowd

"Hermione, where are you going?" Ron demanded grabbing my wrist, stopping me from moving

"He's my friend Ronald, I have to go with him. Let go of me" I said, feeling myself get angry

"Why do you have to go with him anywhere? He's a death eater" Ron hissed

"Ronald. Let go of me" I said through gritted teeth

"No, you're coming with us" Ron demanded and tried to drag me with him

"Ron!" I shouted and he stopped, the crowd now moving to surround us "Draco is my friend! He needs my help because he's not going to get it from anybody else! Don't you dare judge him because of his past mistakes, we've all made them. Now let me go" I demanded, but he stood his ground

"What's he done to you?" Ron growled and came towards me

"Get the fuck away from me Ronald! How dare you assume things! Draco has done nothing to me, except show me that he's changed! He's been more of a friend to me than you have this year Ronald" I hissed as Ronald's hand tightened around my wrist "Ron let go"

"Do as she says Weasley" A strong voice called from behind me. I turned as the crowd parted to reveal Draco, apparently not writhing in agony anymore, but the odd wince and body twitch told me that he was still in some pain.

"Fuck off Malfoy" Ron spat and continued to try and drag me away, his hand painfully tight around my wrist. I turned back to try and pull at my wrist, and whimpered slightly and I heard a collective gasp. I turned again to see the beautiful wings protruding from my Veela's back. Oh no.

"Ron, let go of Hermione. You're being a dick" Harry hissed, eyeing Draco cautiously

"What? You're scared of this ponce? What's he gonna do? Hermione's _my_ girlfriend" Ron laughed and I turned to him sharply

"Excuse me? I'm your what Ronald? You're girlfriend? Since when?!" I demanded

"Since always?" He mumbled

"Since never Ronald!" I shouted at him, but he started dragging me away from the crowd of people and the big bad Veela, his face turning an unattractive shade of red

"Get your hands off my mate!" Draco roared and I let out a sigh while people gasped around us. I was trying to avoid that

"M-Mate? Hermione what the hell! You're choosing him over me?" Ron exclaimed

"You were never an option for me Ronald" I groaned and started pulling my wrist against his grip again

"How can you be with someone like him?!"

"Because, for starters, he's treated me better than you ever have and, even if I did have the choice, I would still choose him" I hissed, right in Ronald's face

"He's done something to you! He has to have! The Hermione I know wouldn't just go with him!" Ron shouted

"Then you don't know her at all Ron!" Ginny piped up from behind her brother

"You knew?" Ron asked in shock

"Of course I did, I'm her best friend" Ginny huffed and shoved her brother, causing him to let go of me in shock. I quickly made my way over to Draco and he enveloped me in his arms, his wings coming round slightly, but not quite enough to obscure my view.

"So you knew, but me and Harry didn't? Some friend Hermione!" Ron shouted, finally turning to face me to see me enveloped in Draco's arms and wings

"Actually, I knew too" Harry said

"What?!" Ron looked between his sister and his best friend "I'm your friend too Hermione!" Ron shouted to me

"I was going to tell you Ron, but you react so badly to everything that isn't us being together. I would never have been with you Ron. I love you, I do, but like a brother" I said and Draco tightened his arms around me protectively

"So what was that kiss in the chamber of secrets during the war?!" Ron screamed at me and I felt Draco stiffen

"That was a spur of the moment mistake and a private moment Ronald!" I screamed back, feeling the tears prickling at the corners of my eyes

"You kissed that prick?" Draco whispered in my ear

"It was a one-time thing and a mistake" I mumbled back

"I'm sorry" He said and didn't give me much time to wonder what he meant, before he spun me around and placed his lips over mine, making my mind go blank as he pulled me tighter against him. I felt him sigh and relax more into me, the pain obviously leaving his body. I felt darkness form around me and pulled away to see that his wings had completely surrounded us like a cocoon.

"Draco, you know I wasn't ready to tell people yet" I sighed and looked up at him, my arms still wrapped around his torso

"I know Hermione, I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand his hand on you and he was hurting you" Draco responded quietly and took my hand from his back and examined the red skin around my wrist, a growl starting deep in his chest

"Draco" I warned "Look, I guess it's not the end of the world, but you have to calm down right now" I demanded

"I like it when you tell me what to do" Draco mumbled and leaned his head down to my ear and took my lobe between his teeth

"Not the time Draco" I muttered, feeling myself get drawn into him "Lower your wings"

"I can't. Weasley is throwing some pretty nasty spells about" Draco chuckled

"Your wings deflect magic?" I asked fascinated. I learned something new everyday

"Spells, yes, but potions are a bit on the shaky side. My wings will strengthen when we're mated" He ran his nose down my neck, taking in my scent and sending puffs of his warm breath down my neck, causing me to shiver against him

"Keep this up and you won't have to wait very long" I heard myself sigh, then realised what I had said

"Later" Draco chuckled then stepped back slightly, his hands still around my waist, as he reopened his wings.

The last of the crowd to students was being shuffled out the Great Hall, leaving only Ron, Lavender and Professor McGonagall

"This is ridiculous. Never in all my years have I seen such reckless behaviour in regards to something as serious as this. Mr Weasley, Mr Malfoy could have easily killed you where you stood and there would have been no legal consequences, he is entirely in his rights to do whatever he pleases in order to protect his mate, who is indeed, Miss Granger, and as her friend, I expected you to support her, not turn on her like a hungry dog. 60 points from Gryffindor" McGonagall started, apparently just getting warmed up as she then turned to Lavender "And miss Brown. I know for a fact that you yourself were taught about Veelas in care of magical creatures in 4th year as we had Miss Delacour with us for the tri wizard tournament and she was staying in your dorm for a lot of the time. The one thing you were told was to never kiss a Veela. That is one of the main rules when it comes to it, just after the rule about not attacking a Veela's mate. 40 points from Gryffindor. I am extremely disappointed in you both. Leave" McGonagall ended and the 2 students scuttled from the room.

"I trust you 2 have some talking to do so you are also dismissed, just be careful, now that the whole school knows, it's soon to get into the papers" She shot us a small smile before Draco guided me out of the Great Hall and up to our dorm.

"That was crazy" I sighed as I dropped down onto the sofa

"Crazy is one word for it" Draco said as he dropped down next to me, bundling me up in his arms, which I let him do

"It's out now" I said

"That it is, love" Draco kissed the top of my head "I'm sorry, really, I am" Draco sighed

"It's okay Draco, it was going to happen eventually, that just wasn't how I had planned it"

"Things never go to plan Hermione, sometimes you just have to roll with it" He squeezed me closer to him

"I knew he'd react like a hot headed moron" I sighed and snuggled into Draco

"It's Weasley, everyone would have expected it…. I still can't believe you kissed him" Draco mumbled

"Oh don't sulk, I told you, it was a mistake. One I hope to never repeat" I shivered in disgust

"I might have to kiss you more to get that weasel kiss off you" Draco hummed

"You've kissed me more than enough time to get rid of it" I laughed

"Well, one can never be too thorough" Draco growled and tilted my chin up so he could capture my lips in a sweet kiss that heated up quickly and I soon found myself pinned down on the sofa, a position that was starting to feel familiar to me as that was how we ended up every time we kissed.

"Mm… Draco?" I muttered against his lips and he pulled back to look at me

"Yes love?" He panted

"I've been thinking… A lot… And I think I'm ready to fully accept being your mate" I said with a shy smile

"Really?" He asked, a huge smile making its way onto his face

"Really" I said and grabbed to front of his shirt to pull him back on top of me. I started kissing along the side of his neck

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that" He breathed

"I still want to take things slow" I mumbled against his skin

"Anything" He sighed and flipped us so I was sat on top of him, my lips still connected to the skin on his neck

"Saying that… I wouldn't stop it this time if you wanted to go a little further" I could feel the need building inside me, the furthest we had gone was a little bit of petting over the clothes, I had always stopped it form going any further and I knew it was frustrating for Draco and his Veela, who had started to become more in tune with one another as of late

"You sure? Because you can't take something like that back Hermione, it'll be harder for me to stop" Draco groaned as I nipped at the sensitive skin below his ear

"I trust you" I whispered and I felt his hands slip under my shirt to caress my back, making me hum as he gently massaged my lower back

"Good" He said and gently scratched down my back, making me moan lightly and arch my body against his. I felt something prod me in the bum and flushed "Sorry" Draco shrugged "You do that to me" I brought my lips down on his and I knew what I wanted… Screw going too fast.

 **Sorry to leave it there, but I'm a tease and can't help myself :P**

 **Amy-Marie xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry for the thousand year wait! I totally lost my inspiration for all things fanfiction! Then Uni life got on top of me and I just blanked out entirely on my writing! I am so happy to be back and I really hope you can forgive me! D: I'm also sorry this isn't as long as some of my other chapters :S**

 **Chapter 15**

I couldn't get enough of the free feeling I got when I was with Draco like this. Making out on the sofa like this made me feel like I was walking on air

"Hermione" Draco breathed, trying to get my attention

"Mm?" I hummed, my hands pushing his shirt off his shoulders

"Y-You said you wanted to go slow… I don't want you to regret anything we do" Draco grunted, and I sighed, he was right. I had said I wanted to go slow and I knew the heat of the moment was getting to me

"You're right" I sighed and pulled his shirt back onto his shoulders, having only got it half way down his arms

"I didn't have much self-control left" Draco chuckled as I climbed off of him so we could sit together. He did his shirt done back up, and opened his arms for me. I fell into his arms with a sigh

"We need to have a serious talk about this if we're going to be together Draco" I said and I felt him nod against the top of my head "I mean, I do like you Draco, you're a sweet heart if you look past the arrogance" I joked and he chuckled

"Don't go telling everybody" He mumbled into my hair and placed a kiss to my head

"But just because I like you does not mean I'm going to jump into bed with you straight away, I want to ask you to please not use your pheromones on me if you can help it, I want to decide when I'm ready for myself" I said sternly

"Of course love, I don't do it on purpose, I am not 100% in control of them, but I'm getting there" Draco agreed

"I know, and I do understand that, but if you do use them by accident, just don't let me do anything" I felt my face heat up at the thought, but pushed it aside

"I promise" He said, his arms wrapping tightly around my waist

"And, when I am ready to be with you like that, I will tell you, I do need to do a bit more reading to make sure I understand the whole mating thing properly, but I've taken a few books out of the library so I can read up when I have some spare time. I also want to discuss what's going to happen now that the whole of wizarding England will know about us in the next few days" I was worried. What would his family say? Would they be angry? What would Mrs Weasley say? I knew she had been rooting for me and Ron to be together…

"Well, it will be difficult, but I will send a letter home explaining the situation before they read about it, I suggest informing your family too. Then we wait, I'm sure there will be some backlash, but we will handle it, I won't let anything happen to you" Draco tilted my face and placed a sweet kiss on my lips "Anything else?" He asked, pushing hair out of my face

"Erm… I can't concentrate when you do that" I giggled

"Extremely sorry" He smirked, but pulled his hand away from my face and wrapped in back around my waist

"Right, I think we also need to talk about other things, but they can wait for another day, we need to concentrate on getting to know each other more" I sighed and snuggled against him slightly

"Well then, Hermione Granger, I would like to cordially invite you to dinner tomorrow night" I pulled away to look up at him

"But we can't leave school grounds" I reminded him

"I didn't say anything about leaving school grounds" He chuckled

"Oh… Then yes…. What's the dress code?" I asked

"Formal" He placed a kiss to my forehead, then to both my cheeks then my lips "Time for bed, it's been a long night"

"Good call" I said around a yawn and stood up, pulling Draco up with me

"Goodnight Princess" Draco said and pulled me into a bone crushing hug

"Goodnight Draco" I mumbled into his chest. We shared a chaste kiss and parted ways for the night.

The next morning I awoke with a rock in my stomach. I'd have to go to lessons and face the entire Hogwarts population. Including one Ronald Weasley. I groaned and managed to drag myself out of bed and into the shower. I washed quickly and put my uniform on.

"Hermione?" I heard Draco call out through my door

"Yes?" I asked, throwing my door open

"Shall we walk down together?" He asked, a forced smile on his face

"Yes please" I let out a sigh of relief. Draco wouldn't let anything happen to me. I trusted him.

We left the head dorm with our fingers linked and our heads held high. People stared at us as we passed, but we paid them no mind. Draco looked down at me with a reassuring smile

"I wish we could sit together. Ginny and Harry are okay with it" I sighed

"Me too, but it'll be fine" Draco said as we approached the doors to the great hall. We took deep breaths then pushed open the doors.

The whole room was silent. Everybody stared at us. I would have cracked had it not been for Draco's hand in mine, holding me in my place

"I'll see you in class" He said and placed a light kiss against my cheek. He pushed me gently towards my table, while he left to go to his. I got glares as I walked down between the Gryffindor table and the Ravenclaw one, but I could see Harry and Ginny waving at me from half way down, so I quickened my walking speed and was quickly sat beside Ginny and opposite Harry, Ron was nowhere to be seen. The noise level increased back to a reasonable level and Ginny turned to me

"Hey" She started "Are you okay?" She asked

"Couldn't be better" I huffed, hoping the people on the table behind me, heard.

Ron chose that moment to plonk himself down next to Harry

"Morning Harry, Ginny, slut" Ron sneered and I felt my body heat up in anger

"Excuse me?" I said, shooting Ron a disbelieving look

"What?" He asked, like he'd not done anything

"Did you just call me a slut because I don't want to be with you?" I asked and he shrugged. A small laugh escaped my lips and I shook my head at his stupidness

"No. I called you a slut because you are one" He shrugged like it was the most normal thing to be having this discussion

"Do you know what, say what you will Ronald. I want to be with Draco. And I couldn't care less what you, or anybody else, thinks of me for it" I huffed and started piling food on my plate

"Of course you don't see it. It's obvious he's got some kind of spell over you" Ron scoffed. And there it is

"If that's what you want to call him making me happy, then okay, he's cursed me" I rolled my eyes "And where do you get off calling me a slut one minute and accusing my boyfriend of cursing me?" I continued and Ron flushed. He was obviously just being a little baby

"You are a slut… And you're cursed" He shrugged, his face returning to it's original colour. I caught movement out the corner of my eye and looked over to see that Draco was subtly being held back by Blaise, his eyes zeroing in on Ronald. His eyes flickered to me and I shook my head ta him. I had this. He stopped struggling, but continued to glare daggers at the ginger opposite me.

"Ronald, stop being a baby" I sighed and started eating my breakfast

"Me?! I'm being a baby?!" He exclaimed, catching the attention of the whole hall

"Ronald, you're making a scene" I hissed, but he wasn't listening

"We were meant to be together Hermione! Me and you! Everyone could see it!" He shouted

"You don't get to go around telling me who I can and can't be with Ronald Weasley!" I shouted, not caring about the hundreds of eyes around us "Why would I want to be with someone who only wants me around when there's homework to do? Or when they want to get their leg over?!" I growled and stood up, suddenly going off my food. I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the hall, not caring about how dramatic I was being. Ronald Weasley just made my blood boil.

I was just by the door when I heard a big commotion behind me. I turned and saw Ron coming towards me, his hand covering his nose, and blood dripping down onto the floor from between his fingers. He glared at me as he walked past. I looked over to where he was, expecting Draco to be there, but instead, I saw Harry nursing his right wrist. He caught my eye and sent me a reassuring smile. I beamed back at him, then turned and went on my merry way to my lesson. I loved my friends.

 **Again, super sorry for the wait and for just a short chapter, I feel crappy for leaving this story so long, especially when love writing it! I will be coming back to writing now as I have plenty of time to kill until I start back at University, so yay!**

 **Lots of love**

 **Amy-Marie xxx**


End file.
